


The Lost Kingdom

by NightmareJasmine, RichardLyex



Series: Richard and Jasmine's Co-Writing adventures! [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: But i hope you'll like it nontheless, Co-Writer Insert!, F/M, Ghost Arthur doesn't fuck around, GuardianGhostJasmine!AU, I'm Bad At Summaries, KingGhostArthur!AU, PrinceGhostRichard!AU, SentinelRuthra!AU, So be prepared!, WARNING: It's not a happy LewVi or a happy ViThur, Writer Insert!, and btw ATK or the rest of the fandom still didn't sended us death notes, but we are not complaining, dunno yet, gotta ask Jasmine first, i just feel bad for the bluenette to be left off like this, there might be an OT3, which is strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardLyex/pseuds/RichardLyex
Summary: This is a GhostArthur!AU fanfic of ours, join in the beggining of his Downfall that we all know very well, to his rising as the ruler of Kingsmen's Kingdom.





	1. Arthur's Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Richard: So, i have to warn you all from the very beginning, most of you probably knows that we have Typos here and there, and that's the main reason that most of you isn't able to proceed with our fanfics.
> 
> If Typos is truly a nuisance for you, then you can always suggest us to improve for your liking, and if you don't wanna, then it's completly fine! But don't expect a sudden change without any of your help.
> 
> That being said, if this could bother you, and you don't want to help in any shape or form possible, then there is the door.
> 
> The rest of you, thanks for spending your time reading this fanfic, and we hope that you'll have a great time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine: I am not making promises on the typos!
> 
> Richard: Neither do i, ATK will probably hate us.

The night was cold, the road was dark, and the stars were covered by the thick fog around them. This was already enough for Arthur to freak out a little.... even if little is a compliment for the state he is in.

He is currently sitting in the back of the van, the Laptop in his hands, with headphones on his head, and the music loud enough for his...  _friends_ to hear it. He knew that they weren't going to disturb him, they know he has some serious anger issues when he is freaking out, and this was one of those cases.... he couldn't believe it. They were seriously going towards a bloody cave that can easily kill them! And who was the genious who thought it was a good idea to investigate in this night?!

He silently sighed, the anger was already boiling in his veins, sometimes his team could be so damn stupid.... why he is here in the first place?! Such a stupid question with an obvious answer.... his crush, why else.

Vivi was always the reason he sticked around longer than he had planned, they promised him that this week they won't go in any kind of paranormal hunting bullshit! And looking at himself where he is now.... in the back of his van, while Lewis is driving the van that he is supposed to drive! The perfect excuse was to stay even closer.... and the only reason he accepted to sit in the back is because of Vivi.

He knew.... he knew that he didn't stood a chance against Lewis. He was everything that Arthur wasn't: Tall, Handsome, Moscular, Courageous, eccetera fucking eccetera.....

He noticed their short glances on time to time, and it really started to piss him off, he wasn't some kind of animal to keep at bay! He won't jump and attack them for their killing curiosity! He is a foolish mechanic who let's himself dragged around for his foolish crush, might as well remove the headphones and ask what buggers them so much! And that's what he did.

He looked right back at them, with angry and killing stares that could scare even Lance, and with a frustraded and annoyed voice, he asked.

"What?!"

========

Ruth sighed, the boredom was beyond any she felt. No new humans to play with...and she allowed her magic to reach dangerous levels, she couldn't leave the cave...but she wanted to seek out more playthings. She was going to take a nap, but a sound of a roaring metal beast caught her attention. She felt a raging warmth at the entrance of her prison, _HUMANS_!

She dashed for the front to listen,typical of humans to argue, two males and a female and a...kitsune? The kitsune was a surprise, but her attention was on the conversation. The yellow man was yelling of the dangers, _The wise one, huh?_ she thought fondly. The large man in pink held his hands up in defense, his voice was hypnotic and gruff. He was apologizing and saying that it would be fine, _The baffoon love bird? Interesting._ She thought with a pout, she knew exactly how to work with his kind.

The female stood boldly at the entrance and shouted for him to get hid panties out of a twist and left the two other humans, the kitsune followed behind her with a sigh. The demoness shook her head, _The overconfident leader, every group of idiots have one_ she hid her presence and went to the fork in the road. She was tempted to harm the girl, but the kitsune may be powerful and she doesn't want to risk it.

Her attention turned to the two boys that went right, a cliff over a pointed death stood that way. The idea struck her, she smiled to herself, _I should teach them a lesson about listening to others~_

Now which boy to play with?

=======

Arthur was at the very boiling point to explode on his friends stupidity, splitting up?! What is this, some kind of Scooby Doo plan? In real life, you DON'T split up in a dangerous cave, and even if this cave wasn't haunted, he had a very bad feeling about it.

Lewis stayed behind, collecting his heavy breath as he sat down on the green rocks, he decided to check out how Vivi was doing down there, she should reach them in a minute or two, then go the fuck back at home and have a movie night with them.

Arthur might be jumpy and nervous at the moment, but he is kind and sweet with others when his and their lifes are not in front line of possible death, he already planned to have a long talk with them and say how he feels towards Vivi.

He doesn't know how they will take it.... especially Lewis, he might be the one who will be felt hurt and betrayed, and honestly... he doesn't expect Vivi to feel the same crush on him, but it's better to admit it sooner than letting it eat in his chest.

He looked down from the cliff.... there were some seriously deadly spikes down there, and he wanted to lift up the mood.... he was.... a bit too mean with them tonight, he owed an apology to them, so... he invited Lewis to come here without looking at his back.

"H-H-Hey Lewis..... C-Check this out! Deadly spikes.... it's you and Vivi's kinda thing, right?"

========

Ruth fluffed her tail and creeped at the boy's arm, he was unaware until she spoke. Her voice haunting his ears, "He's in the way of you and Vivi, you say you care...but you noticed the way he stares at her. It infuriates you, and you can do something about it~. Here let...me...help~" Despite his good Soul he put up a fight and Ruth resorted to a full possession for this gameplay.

She used his mouth, his voice, his strength as her own and approached the other, "Your right Artie~, but look...I see something in the spikes! It looks like... _YOU_. She used his large hand and sent the oblivious blonde flying over the ledge, _Oops, I used to much strength! This isn't going to do him any good...he is going to suffer._ she thought in panic.A terrible sound filled her cave, as Arthur's limbs hit the spikes below. The sploshing of blood is what caused Ruth to begin to tear away from Lewis, she had to see what she had done.

She was unprepared for what happened next, the kitsune had come for her. Luckily for her, she was already separated from the pink mess and his screams didn't bother her, the she wasn't lucky enough to get hit with a spell from the mutt. She fell as well, but since she was a demoness, she barely registered the pain from such an amature spell.

Her eyes drifted closed and found herself resting once again

=======

Arthur couldn't register too much on what happened.... he felt Lewis' incredibly sinister voice, while his large hand pushed him down from the cliff coldly, without any hint of regret, sorrow, or a shout of anger, only silence.

As he started to fall down on the cliffs, the time seemed to slow down as his life was slowly coming to an end, he saw the realization hitting inside Vivi when they shared eye contact, they saw each other upside down.... but the horror in each other's eyes couldn't be mistaken, her lips started to open for the shock for the upcoming scene before her very eyes, Arthur tried to open his lips too, to reassure her, to warn her and escape from this bloody psychopath! But the only thing that came out from his mouth was the pain he felt when the spikes pierced through his torso, his left hand wasn't lucky either, one of the spikes dismembered it from his body and what all he could see.... just Vivi in front of her, covered in his own blood, while she desperately cried his name on her knees.

"A-...... ARTHUR!!!"

========

Lewis was on his knees crying, not from fear or pain of having his arm ripped off, but of his actions toward his best friend. They should have listened to his warnings, he heard Vivi's voice from below and panicked. He turned to find her, but saw a gruesome sight. A large fox stood above him, he assumed anyway, it had six tails and glowing red eyes. He found himself completely petrified at the sight, and he gasped, an arm in its muzzle.

No, not just any arm, _his arm_ was in this beast's mouth. True fear reached his throat and he screamed, soon the room became dizzying. He had lost a great amount of blood, the last thing he remember was the creature nearing him.

=======

Vivi gently caressed Arthur's face, her heart not accepting his death.... but she knew.... she knew he was dead, just staring at his lifeless eyes it covered any kind of doubt, and she still couldn't accept it. Artie..... their Artie was dead! The same Artie who followed them from thick to thin; The same Artie who helped them out, no matter what; Just..... died in this way?! They couldn't give that bullshit to her, not when she wanted to reward his loyalty! All the Surf's Up Pizza that he could've ordered..... all that food he probably wanted to feed to his cute hamster.... and the major upgrades he could've done for the van.... was taken away in a lamp!

Her eyes started to get blurry, he didn't deserved this..... he didn't-....... why is the world so cruel?! M-Maybe if she kept her initial crush around and listen to him to stick in the library.... all three of them would be still healty and alive, even if she couldn't be near Lewis, even if her mind screamed to stay with Lewis rather than Arthur, her heart desired him the most, he was afterall the one who always stood up for her as kids.... and to run away from her fears.... she had chosen Lewis.

Vivi feels only bad on how what light she is putting Lewis right now, but Arthur was her focus right now, and if she wanted to keep her sanity intact, she couldn't think at Lewis in the moment, but all her struggles to do so.... seemed to be invain. How she treated Lewis was beyond forgettable, she is the very simbol of a coward, staying near a boyfriend who always bicker at her, who never understood her, and only sticks around because he felt obliged so. She felt..... terrible, a monster to use two men for her fears, both of them would've been better if she just..... confessed. Lewis could've been free to meet someone he really loves, and...... could have hoped for the best on Arthur's reaction, and now...... now it was too late. It was her fault.

And the truth that she just created for herself...... was too much to bear, she fainted in front of her crush and the last thing she heard, were small steps behind her.

========

His red eyes bored into Vivi as she collapsed, he was already carrying the passed out Lewis in three tails. He stopped in front of her, but his eyes were on the lifeless corpse in front of him. He growled, "Arthur, Arthur please...please wake up! I'm sorry, Arthur Kingsman." He gave a deep howl before growling again, "Do you hear me demon!? You'll never do this again! I'll see to that!"

With a swoosh of two tails, he lifted Vivi from the ground and curled over her protectively. He dashed for the exit, his magic flared up and caused a cave in. When he got the two living charges out, he roared a spell that caused the mouth of the cave fall.

In his rage, he failed to notice a twitch in one of the remaining charges. His growls drowned out the sound of whimpering, but he stopped at the sound of crying. He side glanced over his shoulder to see Lewis regaining consciousness and looking right at him, "L-Lewis?" The man shrank back and Mystery knew that he had broken him.

=======

All that Arthur could see is complete pitch darkness, his surroundings were covered into a thick fog, and he could just question himself, was this the final reward after death? Complete isolation from the rest of the world, is that it?! After all his hard work he was repayed by betrayal?! That purple haired fuck..... think he can just rid of him, and then hurt Vivi too?! Oh no sir.... Not today! Not ever!

A bright light could be seen in the horizon.... a chance to free himself from this endless boredom, here on what seemed hours.... were minutes, but it was enough to send someone at total depression, in his case he was getting stubborn to leave by the second he was in here, Lewis will pay for what he has done..... HE'LL SIGN IT WITH HIS OWN BLOOD TO HAVE THAT SPANISH PRICK'S NECK AROUND HIS HANDS!

His eyes shot open, his body started to float from the spikes he was once stucked in, his clothes started to change as his physical appearance. His hair turned into sparkling flames, his eyes black with amber circles in the middle, his lost limb was slowly replaced into a litteral flaming hand, a star..... Vivi's gift started to loudly beat out from his chest, it leaved a trail of yellow and orange around his body, and little small cute ghosts were born from it. And lastly but not least.... a crown appeared and floated around his skull.

"HE. WILL. PAY!"

========

The echoes of this cave awoke the confused demoness, that is what she was...correct? She looked around, rocks and spikes everywhere. She knew she wasn't alive, but she didn't know much else other than the name Ruthra. Eww, she was going to call herself Ruth for short.

She stood up unsteadily and look around, something soft brushed against her leg. She jumped and looked down, a big poofy tail was attatched to her. She reached up to feel pointed ears at the top of her head, she whined.

She was some sort of canine animal, but what confused her was the wrath she heard. She found herself following the angry mutters and saw a spectacular sight, an orange wraith with a star shaped Soul. She watched from a distance as he looked for escape, an opening and he flew through.

Ruth cursed her luck and scrambled after this ghost, then she found herself flying into the air. Though it turned unenjoyable when she landed with an 'oof'.

"Damn you, Lewis! I will get your bloody skin, you hear?! I'll rip your body to shreds and eat it for dinner!"

It was the last rock that he throwed at the van, he angrily watched as the van disappeared into the thick fog of the road.

His.... little ghosts were more confused and scared than anything, they feel great care deep in his soul, but right now, what he showed was rage and wrath, untill it was lightly replaced by a small fear when they heard a voice behind them.

He brought himself into a defensive position, not trusting anything that could lure in the darkness, and when he turned on his back.... he saw a female figure.... with fox ears?

"Who's there? What are your intentions?"

Ruth cringed and backed away, " You could be asking me if I'm hurt or anything! Rude!" She stood up and walked in a different direction. Who was this guy? Why did she feel so guilty about him? She was a fucking demon, there was supposed to be no remorse. Though she didn't remember much other than her name.

Arthur didn't changed his position one bit, this..... fox kinda creature was more than what she wanted to show. He doesn't trust her, she came out of nowhere and called him mean when he is still understandingly shaken up.

"Well, excuse me! I was just pushed to death! It's only common sense to have suspicions."

Ruth spun on him, "Excuse you! I wake up in fucking rubble and you expect me to be chill? All I even remember is my name! Fuck your dying! Your moving aren't you!?" She sounded unfair, even to her. Despite that, she was not going to let him have the last word, though she was turning around to walk again.

The little-!...... He just came back from death and the first thing he meets is a whiny fox creature in front of him, she was no treath at all, that was obvious like the blue sky in a sunny day. But her having amnesia is really a suspicious, maybe he was getting a little bit paranoic, but she came out from nowhere..... and that was still a troubling thought. Though like hell if she will let her have the last words.

"At least you are still alive! My life is completly ruined! I have **NOTHING** left, that spanish feck just murdered me and has Vivi close to her nontheless, do you have any idea what he could do to her?! And what about my uncle, my hamster? I cannot let them see me like this.... My life is over, at least you still have one!" He spat back.

Ruth didn't turn this time, "I don't even remember it you IDIOT!! I'm Pretty sure I'm a demon and I was born dead! Besides! You can always return, you're just afraid to! I always...probably...had nothing..." She slowed on her words, now that she thought about. Not all demons were born, and she felt as though she should remember something.

She looked around her before turning to the ghost, "I don't _think_ I had a life."

Arthur felt a little bit bad for her, she sounded.... honest, even if she was a demon admittedly! ..... He cannot abbandon someone in need, sometimes.... he hated his conscience, it brought him in big troubles, but he had a good feeling about her.... and that was rare by him.

"Then you'll have a new life, you are alive, you can have one. If you want..... you can stick with me, for as long as you find a home for yourself. These little ones agree too." The deadbeats nodded with warming smiles.

Ruth couldn't answer, she only nodded and despite her just waking up...her body got heavy and she fell forward. Not caring if she hit the hard ground, nor that something warm wrapped around her. She slept, and she felt whole.

The little ghosts picked her up before she fell on the ground, Arthur slightly shaked his head at seeing her in such state, he didn't know that demons could be so.... vulnerable, he already knew that not all demons were bad, or evil, but he never thought to meet one in his life..... well, he can call it after-life now. Arthur followed his deadbeats in the cavern as they gently layed her on the ground, he decided to keep an eye on her and stayed close untill she'll wake up.


	2. King of the Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She awoke to a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine: warning, maturity level is below -9000

Ruth awoke to darkness, her breath was sharp and she looked around. Had that ghost gone back on his word? She stood up and turned to see one of the little spirits, "Hello little one, where is your master?"

She watched it with curiousity as it chirped and bobbed, "I will take that as you'll show me."

"Hey! Pull that up with more caution! And you, stop playing with the spike, and you there! Don't even encourage him, we don't know what they might cause on your skins...."

Arthur layed his flaming hand on his front and started to hardly grip it with his boiling frustration, they were so uncareless..... just as if they were little kids, and maybe they were. It's nice to see them having fun..... but those spikes might be more dangerous than they seem, it is the reason he wanted to pull one up and examine it more carefully. One of his little ghosts dashed in front of him and cirped in excitment, almost proud for something he couldn't get his hand on, he pointed at someone with his little hands and started to join back with his brothers.

"Ah, demoness. You're up i see.... i hope the floor wasn't too cold for you, this isn't exactly the warmest place to sleep in....."

Ruth walked behind the ghost and shrugged, "Nah, but as a ghost, you should have a residence...what are you even doing?"

It looked as though they were creating something using the large spikes, but she was unsure how to admit that it looked like trash. So she looked to the fire spirit in confusion.

He looked back to the little ones, and saw that they didn't wasted time to build something that looks absolutely bad. He shaked his head and tried to have all of their attention.

"What did i tell you? I said that you should not play with those spikes! Remove what you've builded carefully! I don't want anyone of you getting hurted."

They chirped loudly at his command, some of them were a little bit sad for removing their building, luckily there were enough Deadbeats to console them and cheer them up, they started to remove their little building as he commanded and Arthur looked back at the demoness with a frustrated look in his eyeholes.

"Kids..... As for your other question, i don't have any other place to stay in, so we have to stick in here for a little...."

".....You're staying? In this rubble? Well, I should make it look presentable." Her hands gain a green hue, spikes are crushed into cubes. She stacks them into the mouth of the cave and melts them together, "You might like the outer design as well."

She had took specoal note of the crown on the ghost's head, she started on a gate and two frightening towers. Each with handmaee spikes at the bottom, "What do you think so far?"

Arthur and his little deadbeats stared at the new design of their temporally base, it looked-..... good. It would scare away anyone who dares to look at the cave, and he could swear that one or two of the little ghosts were scared a little..... they calmed down before he was able to confirm it himself, he probably calmed himself down quickly, or one of their fellow brother/sister helped him out.

"Not bad, not bad at all...... though i'm wondering, you have amnesia and you can still cast spells as if was childsplay? I guess you are a natural talent."

Ruth laughed, "I guess your right, now you make the warnings. I'll redecorate the inside, but make sure to burn a few trees. If it shows a violent spirit lives in the area, people will steer clear." Ruth was unsure on how she knew this, but it may seem helpful.

She entered the premises and began to form walls.

Arthur was pretty sure that those towers itself was pretty enough to scare people off, and with all honesty, a little bit of more scariness is not a bad idea at all, he turned back at the little ones, he should really give them a name later.... otherwise it will be uter chaos on who addresses whom, he pointed his fingers at two of them and quickly ordered. "You two, burn some trees to make this place scarier. And you three, make some scary warnings, go with some of your wild imaginations." 

The Deadbeats had a steel composture and playfully saluted their sire before starting the work in their hand, Arthur decided to go back in the cave with two remaining deadbeats following him, she might need a hand, better be safe than sorry as they say....

Ruth was nearly done with the entrance halls, she would have to furnish them soon, when the doors opened behind her. The halls had been created and each side were different rooms for different things, though they were empty. She was working on the fake view when she finally spoke, "I think I am having to much fun with these."

Arthur stared at his temporal home, he had to admit for once being a simple cave, this change looked pretty awesome, his deadbeats finished with the exteriors, they came back to him rather excitedly and proudly, he gave them a small smirk and called the demonness.

"Ruth. Do you wanna check out what they had done outside? It will be a surprise for the both of us."

Ruth nodded and followed Arthur outside, the trees were burnt correctly. They were still alive but looked as though they would pull themselves from the ground to devour mortals, and the ground faired no better.

What caused the demoness to pause were the signs, they were cruedly drawn bunnies with fangs and red eyes. She fought the smile growing on her lips, and sighed. They really were children, "Okay...how about you guys make them a bit spikier, but for now I need some wood. Arthur....I'll be working on your...throne room and chambers."

Ruth walked away with a small chuckle, _How do I get myself into this mess_ She thought. She hummed at the broken foundation, the entrance was light enough, so now them needed darkness in the judgement room.

Arthur couldn't resist to chuckle a little bit on the signs his deadbeats just made, he wanted to be dead serious on the matter but everytime he looked back at the drawn bunnies his chuckle slowly turned into a giggle. 

He quickly looked back at them, oh if he had any doubts that they were children, this covered it all, he showed them to come a little bit closer, they were hesitant at first but slowly all the seven deadbeats approached him.

"Now guys and girls, i wanna ask you to get some wood frpm the forest, and please don't let it be the ones you just set on fire..... oh and another little thing. I want you to have a name, so.... take some of the empty signs and write your names on it."

They loudly chirped, their little hands shaking in excitment, three of them picked up signs for themselfs and for the others, the rest quickly started to work on chopping some trees.

Arthur instead, decided to change the signs..... just a little bit..... with something far scarier to keep the curious intruders out from their new home.

The throne room was always the hardest to capture, they say a lot of the ruler. From what sh had seen, he was not cruel but high strung and on guard. She began to create a calm in the chaos, a safety that could be snatched away. It would be small and far from intruders, but close enough to peer into their Souls. From their, she created a balcony above for spectators.

She sighed in awe and slumped, she probably couldn't handle much magic use. She closed her eyes and laid against the throne, but not fully asleep just resting.

Arthur was quite satisfied by how their base looked like, the signs holded a much scarier image, some trees were chopped thanks to the deadbeats help, and Ruth.... she was resting in the throne room. He gently sighed at the scene, she was of great help afterall, she deserved a rest. He layed his flaming hand on her right shoulder, and with a rare small smile he sweetly ordered her.

".... Take a rest, Ruth. The beds are made for a reason, pick anyone you prefer, we don't have a rush."

Ruth curled into his warm touch and began to growl happily, her tail curled around her, she was content here. The more she thought, the more she realized she wanted to protect Arthur. Become his knight in the realm, she would have to ask him about connecting to others like this one.

Becoming a true King and conquring multiple places, and have loyal subjects of his own throughout time and space. She will ask when she wakes up though, she was far to tired to try and mumble it out now.

Arthur softened up a little bit when she fell in her sleep, he would've called the deadbeats to pick him up and bring him in a room that she deserved, but they have done quite enough for tonight, he might as well do this little job by his own hands.

He picked up Ruth, she was light as a feather, a room that she truly deserved was none other than the king's bed he didn't needed to sleep anyway, she might as well use it as her own he wouldn't mind it at all. He layed her down gently in the bed, he tugged her in the covers and leaved her with the deserved rest.

That is when it started, she didn't remember where she was but she was running from something frightful. Instead of her hair being red and flowing it was brown and tied. She was being pulled by a plump woman, a head shorter than herself.

The woman stopped to look at Ruth, her face was blocked away, but her voice was strong but soft. She sighed in relief, "Ruthra, you gotta hide. You are not safe here! In the next realm...please...don't forget yourself." At that moment, flames erupted from behind her and Ruth was pushed.

She fell into darkness, she was alone. She screamed prayed and cried not to be alone, until it actually came from her mouth.

_**"Don't leave me!"** _

Two deadbeats gently tried to wake her up while poking lightly her face and anything else that could help, and when she woke up, they sighed in relief.

They gave a bright smile at Ruth, with their eyes close and their relaxing chirping, they didn't wasted time to tug themselfs in the bed alongside with her, they wrapped their little hands around her and wished her a chirping good night, they hoped this would help her out.

Ruth was surprised that the deadbeats would comfort her so readily, she found herself enveloped in the warmth. She closed her eyes but didn't rest, the nightmare has taken a toll on her ability to sleep.

They noticed her lack of sleep, this wasn't helping her at all.... maybe their sire can do something for her, one of them quickly started to float towards Arthur, his little hand jerked around worriedly in front of him, and all that Arthur did is rasinig his eyes a little bit, he was currently checking out their new home and he would think that nobody would've expected such a sudden interruption.

"What is it, little one? Is something wrong perhaps?"

He quickly bobbed his head, as he started to drag him to the source of the problem, Arthur was obviously confused by his action, but if there was a problem then he wasn't going to let it hang around for too long.

"Alright, show me the way."

He dragged him inside his supposed bedroom, which will quickly became Ruth's since of his current situation as a wraith. He watched as the other small ghost tried to comfort Ruth with no success, she tried to hide the fact she was awake.... but he could perfectly feel that she wasn't sleeping, and so do their deadbeats it seems, he gently shaked her shoulders to get her attention, and to be honest.... she was making such a silly scene in this moment, she tried her best to fake her sleep....

"Come on, Ruth. I know you're up."

 _If I close my eyes hard enough, would he go away?_ Ruth curled a bit but, "Come on, Ruth. I know you're up?" With a sigh, Ruth opened her eyes and looked to the spectar. He looked over her and she sighed again, she sat up with a grunt. She looked to him, "What?"

She prayed to the heavens above that no one knew that she had a nightmare, it would be her undoing. A thought came to her, "I should really think about activities for the little ones!" She jumped from the bed and dashed for the door.

Arthur quickly grabbed her shoulders before she could even reach the door, she shaked around a little bit, but it didn't took long for her to calm down a little, there was definetly something that she didn't wanted to say and he wanted to know every last of her problems, he'll not let anyone uncomfortable around him.

"Ruth, your voice is shaky, you tried to dodge me with a sweet lie, although we will find something to keep them entertained, the first thing that i and they share is to resolve your problems, because it's clistar clear that something is bothering you, so please.... tell me what it is."

Ruth didn't make a sound, how could she? She avoided his eyes like they would damn her if she looked for to long, she was trying to find something she could use to dodge the question with. She had only known him for a few hours and he wanted to know about her, not that she knew herself.

She closed her eyes and looked to him, _the half truth is still the truth_ she thought to herself. With a sigh she turned to him, "J-Just a silly dream...nothing more, and nothing less." She looked up to the spectar with pleading eyes, she didn't want to talk about it...especially if she didn't understand it herself.

Arthur continued to stare at her face.... he studied every little movement of it, she was uncomfortable with the subject.... and he wasn't going to push her into talking about it in the details, all he needed to know is that it was about a nightmare of her's.... he will want to talk and know about it, let her know that she is not alone, but for now.... he was going to let it slip for this once.

"Fine."

His grip softened, it almost felt as he leaved her shoulders, but she was still under his grasp for some seconds in more before leaving her completly free, he looked at her a final time before taking a step back.

"But if there is something you want to talk about, please do. The nightmares are never easy to pass them away without someone to talk with...."

"I'm sure it is, is there anything you wish of your new residence? I was planning on creating a passage to another realm, but this is _your_ room." Ruth looked at Arthur and gave a weak smile.

His flaming hand sparkled up with curiosity, this demoness was full of surprises..... " For as much as it sounds interesting, i became a wraith just some hours ago..... if you don't mind, i want to keep the crazy things away from us a little bit longer. And please..... this can be your bedroom if you want, i cannot sleep anyways...."

Ruth laughed in surprise, she expected the portal rejection, but she hadn't the offer of his room. She looked at him, "No, you may not be able to sleep, but you do need rest. I think you would need a coffin instead though, anything to hold you."

She walked out the room and created several more, each having an identification item, the pieces she found herself thinking of. A King was closest to the throne room, his pawns protected it, his rooks, his bishops, then his Knight and Queen..

In the King's room, she added a desk and glowing stones for light. She took extra care of the points and dulled them, the stone could be adjusted through magic and power. Arthur should have no problems using the lights. Ruth turned to him and sighed, "I will work on my room tomorrow. I will go back to sleep now, and thank you for your consern."

The more she used her magical touch around this place, the more she seemed like an expert.... and it started to question if she really has amnesia or not, because if she does..... he cannot find an explanation on how she knows all of this so well without her memories intact. One thing was sure, Ruth was with his side.... at least for now, she seems genuinely a good person to hang with, and he cannot hide that this place from a simple spooky cave became a perfect example of a medievalistic fortress.... or even a castle if he might add himself!

"*Giggle* For starters, i'm pretty sure that i don't need a coffin, i won't make a mess of this room, and besides.... the bed seems more comfy than a coffin. And secondly.... if you don't want to sleep in this room.... where are you going to sleep for tonight?"

Ruth looked to the blond, "I was going to continue to sleep in here for tonight, but something is kind of off. I guess in my past life, I _think_ I was a mage, I guess, I can create things through magic and material."

She eyed the desk, "Arthur? Don't give me a reason to regret my decision to trust you, it is something important that you have to promise me." She looked to the ghost and frowned, "Don't leave me alone."

And that's where Arthur's unanswered questions rised up to thousands, why would he leave her alone? As long as she treaths others with disponibility and kindness, he doesn't have a reason to stay away from her. He took a step closer towards her, he looked her in the eyes as he gave his honest answer.

"I won't. I will stay close with you as long as you need it.... Now, rest. I call some of my deadbeats to help with your attempts of sleep. But first.... i want to know your opinion, do you want some or even all of my deadbeats sleeping alongside with you?"

Ruth blushed a bit, "S-Some, they are yours, so I guess you can have at least some of your little ones around you. I will be fine, but some wouldn't hurt." Her blush only increased as he stared at her, her tail twitched nervously behind her. She found herself staring into his eyes, she was a bit startled to find him unmoving for so long. She didn't mind though, but she did yawn.

Arthur simply twitched his lips into a smirk, he could see in her eyes what she truly desires and honestly.... he doesn't mind fullfilling it.

"Don't worry.... tonight and maybe even other calm nights, you can have all the seven deadbeats sleeping with you, just wait a second and i will call them."

He clapped his hands twice and saw all the small ghosts coming at him without hesitation, their master pointed a finger at the kind demoness and he added.

"Help Ruth with her sleep, will you? She desires some cuddles from you."

They chirped happily and quickly floated towards her, two of them gently grabbed and tugged her in the bed. The rest of them quickly joined in the bed, finding a part of her body to hold and cuddle all the night, back, legs, head, even her tail was taken in care.

Arthur turned back to see his little ones in action, and with a small smile on his lips he asked.

"Do you feel comfy with them?"

"Yes and thank you." Curls into the deadbeats, her eyes closed briefly before opening suddenly. She smiled, "You will make an interesting King, whatever you need...you can count on me."


	3. Haunted Expression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J: Realms are explained
> 
> R: And pills too. Jas, burrito love. I understand that you like to keep things complicated...... but this?! You are putting Arthur in a delicate position!

Ruth stretched in position as the deadbeats snuggled closer, this was the third night she awoke to find the little spirits in Arthur's bed. She had complained that it wasn't necessary, but allowed it anyway. The little ones sometimes went to town and brought back little things, sometimes newspapers.

Ruth was finishing Arthur's workshop when they brought a newspaper, "You guys should really give this to Art-.....Pepper Para- Para-?" She walked out to the throne room, where Arthur was putting up decorations, and stopped.

"Arthur....what is this word after Pepper, it seems to be a help wanted."

Arthur cursed under his breath when he heard the word _Pepper,_ it started with such a peacefull day, the castle was taking it's form, the intruders didn't tried to step two feets inside more than they are allowed too, and now...... that bastard was on the journals, he wonders what the hell is so important that journalists putted him on the bloody newspapers.

".... Lemme see." He took it gently from Ruth's hands, he is not supposed to be angry with her, but with the person who pushed him to death. "Pepper paranormal investigator, former and actual leader of the Mystery Skulls paranormal group, took this position after his current boss is recovering from amnesia inside the hospitals. The temporal leader searches a new crewmate in his group after the anonymous disappearance of their previous crewmate, Arthur Kingsmen......"

Ruth felt her skin crawl as Arthur read, she had found out that he was frightening when upset. She tended to steer clear of the ghost when he got like this, but she looked over his shoulder at the picture. He was a buff man with crazy looking hair, his arm was hidden behind him and he looked tired.

She looked up to him as his hair flickered, "Sooo, I take it you don't like him."

Arthur looks back at Ruth, she was a little bit frightened by his anger boiling in his star, and even if he tried to hide it to don't make her and/or the others uncomfortable, he knew that she wasn't blind, she felt his soul pumping by the bloody name on the newspaper, he wanted her to know, that she had nothing to be affraid about him.

"Yeah.... not a fan of him, especially when he pushed me to death, that poorpil preck........... oh sorry, accent."

"Well, have you tried haunting him? To bring him here and lock him in one of the dungeons, well furnished and habital I might add. Do you want me to get back at him?" Ruth was upset that someone could harm someone like Arthur, she wasn't going to let this go.

Her tail prickled a bit in anger, until she saw the article nexr to it. She pointed, "You also read the wron article, the one with the odd hat restraunt. Pardiso? I am not sure about it. They need a new waiter, and they provide cooking lessons...should I learn to cook?"

Arthur's amber/black eyes sparkled by the opportunity she added, Ruth becoming a waitress in the Paradiso restaurant might be a lotta usefull, spying on his formal nemesis sounds like a great plan, but he won't force her to do something she might not want too.... even if it's clistar clear that she is interested into cooking.

"Hmm..... even if capturing my murderer sounds tempting..... i must refuse, unfortunately, he is the last thing that can keep an eye on Vivi.... and if he tries to do something to her you have my full autority to have fun with him!.... though i won't force your hands, so if you are actually interested into learning to cook, you can do it by all means."

Ruth's tail wagged as he spoke, cooking does sound fun and she could spy on his enemy. She hummed in thought and smiled at the spectar, "Cooking might be fun...the Peppers... _his_ family, are they like he is?" She read over the article, some words were blurred and she couldn't make them out. She squinted a bit at the paper, though it helped nothing.

Arthur shook his head from her question, they are nothing like him, his father and mother are like his owns after what happened with his own parents, his sisters are three little she-devils, they actually mean well but they absolute one hundred percent need some good behaviour.

"No, they are good people, heh..... it even happened once when their dau-..... Ruth, are you having some problems with reading words? Hold on for a second....."

He clapped his hands and a deadbeat came through the front door and passed him a pair of glasses..... Vivi's glasses, they probably fell down when she leaved..... though he wonders how she didn't noticed that, was she taken by force and her glasses dropped? These thoughts only makes him even more worried. Surprisingly enough, the glasses fitted perfectly between the bridge of her nose.

"It actually looks good on you, Ruth. Try to read now."

Ruth blinks a few times, the words are clearer and she began to read the Viagra coupon. She nods, "Arthur...what is Viagra? Why is it 50% off? I guess I have no idea what the modern time brings me...I want to know as much as possible...starting with this viagra pill." Her focus was so on the coupon, she didn't see Arthur's reaction.

Arthur resisted the urge to lightly laugh at her surprise, she clearly doesn't know what a supermarket is..... or what a company stands for, not that he was an expert of it..... mostly Vivi or  **Lewis** were the one shopping for him, since he was mostly busy as a mechanic and all..... but he knows..... that the purple ass accepted to do that only because Vivi asked his help.

"It's the name of a supermarket. You can buy food, movies, books, chips, and other lotta stuff in there. It mostly depends if it's big or small, but you can be sure to find a couple videogames and/or movies in almost everywhere."

"But its a picture of a tube! You can fit a store like that in this tiny case! They are tiny blue pills! How interesting!" She laughed a little thinking that such a place can go into a tiny blue pill. She straightened a bit, "why does it say for men usage only? Women can't go to the mall?"

Arthur quickly grabbed the newspapers from her hands, why there is an article like this on it in the first place?! Bloody horny journalists...... they probably stamped it in the wrong PG, what if kids will read about this?! Good luck to the parents to explain that....

".... I-It's nothing important. Stupid stuff, it will not bother you with shopping, **i will make sure of that**........"

Ruth tilted her head in confusion, "But you said it is where we get all those things....wont I have to go?" She frown a bit as he rejected the idea completely. She only shrugged and reached up for the paper, "Can I have it back now?"

Arthur turned some pages onward, 'till actuall images of product and food are shown in, with a Deco logo this time...... Viagra can go to hell for putting him in this situation. He gave back the newspaper.

"Of course you can go, but the supermarket it's actually called Deco, i wasn't paying attention.... my mistake. Viagra is only a stupid product that it doesn't even deserve your attention, so you don't have to worry about it. If you want, my deadbeats can accompany you to one of the nearest supermarkets, i still have some money in my pocket..... so you shouldn't have problems to buy ingredients and such. And mostly.... you need common clothes, and we need something to hide your tail and ears."

Ruth was taken back by the covering her ears and tail comment, "Why? would humans react odd to foxes? You don't seem very put off by me, though you are no longer human." She looked at two deadbeats carrying a long skirt and a hat, "Why the hat? That means I have to let my hair down, it feels weird on my neck!" She proceeded to put on the skirt with little to no care. Once done, she let her bright red ponytail down and flattened her ears a bit.

She frowned, "I guess your deadbeats can come...even though I should do this alone."

Arthur was quite pleased by how she looked, it could fool any normal citizen in the small city nearby, though how will the deadbeats cover themselfs in the supermarket was a mystery even for himself, he was sure that they will make it somehow....

"Somebody has to help you with modern shopping, you have to count what you can and should afford, the little ones will help you out with the selection, and if you struggle to pay for it, they gonna help you out with that too."

Ruth pouted, "Fine, but I get those things called chips!" Deadbeat chirps as it was picked for the job, it was a bit more protective over Ruth than the rest. It nuzzled her and chirped a response. Ruth smiled and collected the money from Arthur, "I'll be back!" She walks behind the leading deadbeat down the dark road. It didn't take her long to arrive at the store, but things happen when your playfully chasing a teasing deadbeat.

She had just walked into the parking lot when a male voice called out, "Hey honey! How much?" Ruth paused to see a middle aged man in a black hoodie staring at her. She could see the mischievious glint in his eyes, "None of your business!" He grinned and approached, "A pretty lady like you? I bet you're expensive, come on...how much?" This man was making her uncomfortable.

She inwardly groaned, "No, now if you excuse me-" Her arm was grabbed, and she growled her most threatening growl.

The deadbeats didn't wasted time to unleash on the unwelcomed stranger, he was acting all weird and all..... and what he meaned by, how much? They didn't know..... but they knew that it didn't meaned anything good, and this stranger was a meanie with their kind demoness.

They knocked him out without a second though, they stood rather cheerfull for their accomplishment, they chiped around Ruth a little bit before the deadbeats had an idea...... they took his clothes as for punishment, and the three of them tugged themselfs in, quite sure of themselfs that this will work! They standed in front of her, chirping with a hesitant way to ask what she thinks of their new cover.

"You guys look very cute! I am sure this shopping is what Arthur meant!" She beamed at the tiny spirits as they twirled a bit. The man stumbled upward again, "Y-You freak! I like the voodoo vibe bitch!" Ruth looked to the man and allowed her teeth to sharpen, her eyes glowed a green hue and she growled again. This time the man couldn't get away fast enough, "SHIT!"

Ruth calmed down and pouted, "That guy was rude..." She walked toward the building and entered. The whole store was filled with food, she adjusted her new glasses and scanned for the famous chips.

The ghost in the middle of the jacket grabbed his hand, while the one below him started to float to the desired chips and the top simply indicated with his hat the chips she might like very much. They chirped simultaneously and hoped she would buy a pack of those chips, they were cheap too so.... win-win!

Ruth smiled as the little ones gave her direction, "There are many flavors! BBQ? What is that? Original...I will try those." She takes them and looks to the little ghost, "Now what?"

The deadbeats came back to her with a cart, the top one pointed the chips in her hand then slowly pointing at the cart, hopefull she understands what he means.

In the meanwhile, the deadbeat below wrote a note for all the things they should buy, once he finished, he passed it at his sister, and she gave it at Ruth.

Ruth took the BBQ and the Original from the shelf and looked to the deadbeat poking her in the side, "A list?" It was unreadable and yet she caught the jist of what to get, "What is pizza?" She followed the deadbeats around and collected each ingredient on the scribbled list. Though Arthur was not pleased with any of them when they returned with their bounty.

"What is all those chips you buyed?"

He crossed his hands at the goofy scene they were making, all of them tried to hold a dozen pr so chips, immersed with the ingredients.

Ruth dropped her chips, "Original, cheddar, sour cream, honey BBQ, BBQ, Chicken and Waffles, and a lot more!" The deadbeats were all dropping their chips into the pile and chirped happily as Ruth pet them. She then looked to the spectar, "There was this one guy...I see what you meant about hiding myself." She walked away to the kitchen and layed out each ingredient.

Arthur collected himself after a short anger control, he layed the chips away from the important ingredients..... he honestly expected some kind of disaster, but it seems that his little ones helped her out a lot, if he didn't counted the dozens of dozens og chips, that is.....

"Hmm..... even if i'm against on how many chips you have bought in the supermarket.... i wouldn't have minded if you only bought one or two.... but a dozens of them? At least you bought something actually healty...."

Ruth tastes the Original kind and smiles, "It tastes like a potato! This is healthy!" She begins to eat more and lets the deadbeats try. The only 'healthy thing' she got were eggs, bacon, cheese, lettuce and bread. They nibbled until the bag was empty and Ruth reached for the BBQ.

Arthur shook his head on how quickly they devoured the first pack of chips without a second thought, and Ruth didn't even started to cook yet. He gently grabbed the BBQ bag of chips from her hand and playfully scolded her.

"Where did the cooking plan went too? Tell you what..... if you'll be able to cook something good, excluding the chips because you can't cook them, then you can taste the BBQ one too.... though you cannot devour it in one go as you eight did previously, save it for later days."

Ruth jumped a bit to try and reach, after failing the third try she pouted. The deadbeats were already taking out the needed equipment for the food, "Fine! I want that bag though!" She reached again as his body relaxed, they were still out of her reach and safe from her mouth. She sighed in defeat and turned to the food, she knew she had to cook the egg and bacon....what of the cheese and lettuce.

She shrugged and began to cook the egg and bacon, bacon first then egg so the egg could have a better flavor to them. She proceeded to cut the lettuce and melt the cheese, she had seen this on the moving box at the store. She put the finished products on some bread and drizzled the cheese on it, "Done!"

Arthur had to admit, he was surprised that her first cooking trial turned out good, even if it wasn't something that hard to do..... it was still impressive for a rookie. He took a closer look at the sandwitch she made.... his deadbeats were drolling to try it out, even if it wasn't that big portion of a food, he nodded to himself satisfied, and gave the promised bag of BBQ at Ruth.

"Looks nice, i think they would take you in, maybe ask for some cooking lessons to the Peppers, they will be glad to teach you. Now.... don't consume the whole bag okay? Leave something for the little ones too."

"Actually Arthur, I would like to ask you something. What do you know of Realm travels, when I mentioned it before...you were against it."

Arthur was taken aback by her sudden question, she introduced that matter like.... three or four days ago, he was still a little bit in shock then, even if he tried to keep his cool around things, and he has to admit.... that he believed to take the whole becoming a wraith thing a little bit harder.... but it's like.... it wasn't a big change afterall, as if already happened before.... he shook his head at those thoughts, he will dig in deeper on it later, now that she mentioned the realms a second time.... he was intrigued.

" Hum..... they sound interesting and affascinating, if you don't mind, would you like to tell me about it?"

Ruth smiled, "Its probably one of the only things I know, there are many realms. Celtic, Elvish, Dark, Light and they all are connected. Each connection is established through a link called The Spirits, each spirit is set up in one species in a realm. If the Spirit dies, then so does the realm, each Spirit has a Guardian. 

The Guardian is the most powerful and usually female, if they save the Spirit but the realm collapses...then the Spirit will become dark. I am not sure of the Spirit thing though, never met one. Anyway, you can go to each realm and challenge Kingdoms for control.

From what I think, some Kings are quite cruel. Though you would have some good ones, though they wouldn't be human. Any questions?"

Arthur listened at her explanation with curious ears, strange.... he could've sweared that he was a complete nervous wreck when it's about going into dangerous places, and now.... he found it exciting, perhaps he couldn't wait to go in these lands too! Being a wraith makes everything so different in a form of point of view....

"None. But i might have questions for them later, so i hope that you don't mind if i would desire to know something later on...."

"Hehe, you will have to ask them that, if you can. Though you are strong...HEY!" She was going to open the BBQ chips when she noticed the bag with the deadbeats. She pouted at them, "I wanted to try them too!" One deadbeat gave her a single chip. When she ate it she frowned, "It was good! Now I will never taste it again!" Ruth was going to start an episode.

She slumped to the floor but yelp, "Sat on my tail...that hurt, it is uncomfortable hiding it. Why are humans so closed minded?"

Arthur resisted to giggle a little bit on the two scene she was making, Ruth wasbehaving as if it was the end of the world without BBQ chips, as if she can't buy some later on.... the second is when she fell onto her tail, he rolled his eyes at her silly question and answered.

"I still have some money left, if you wanna hit the supermarket really quick for an extra BBQ bag of chips, and you know that you can release your tail inside our castle, right? Nobody can see you, and nobody will freak out, but i beg you to hide it whenever you go out from our Castle, you can never know that an exorcist is right behind the corner."

Ruth pouted but knew that Arthur cared for her well being, she had figured that out on the first night. She nodded, "I will wait on that BBQ, I want to be rewarded with being a cook first. Though it would be interesting to have you with me for encouragement, please~."

Arthur gave an apologetic smile, he would've wished to be with her when she cooked in Pepper's restaurant, but alas..... he cannot, and it's very obvious why.

"I would love that, Ruth. But i'm affraid that's not possible, i cannot stay or follow you into their restaurant, they would freak out if they see me in the first place, since.... i am supposed to be dead, i let you think what would happen if they see me as a wraith...."

Ruth thought for a moment, "They will love you...besides, go invisible! Just stay with me, all day tomorrow! Pretty Please!"

Arthur was a little bit unsure to grant her wish or not, sure he could go invisible while he is inside the restaurant, but the possibility to get caught is high, but if this will make Ruth happy.... then so be it.

"Okay, okay.... but i have to warn you, the deadbeats cannot cheer you beside me, they cannot turn invisible like myself, but if it's any consolation.... they will be inside my star heart, so you'll know that they are close with you, appropos of them..... hey little ones! Nap time, for all seven of you."

Ruth watched as they flew into the tiny star, one smooched her before leaving the two alone. She sighed and put the hat back on her head, "Lets go! I wanna go meet them!" She took off into the forest before pausing, "Where is it?"

Arthur paused a little bit to look around himself and look where their direction should be, a city could be seen behind the trees around them, he pointed at the location in front of them.

"There, that's the city. Here, take my Star, so that nobody will question why it's floating in mid-air, once in the city..... you cannot miss a big sign of the name of their restaurant, after some hours, they should be open, but there is always Mrs. Peppers behind the cassier in case somebody arrives earlier, and that's where you gonna present yourself."

====A long walk later(cause I'm lazy)====

Ruth stared up at the sign, "Never knew that buildings could wear clothing...time to go in!" She walked in and walked face first into a very tall woman. If anyone could see her ears, they would be pinned back as she scaled the woman.

She had a firm look on her face, but at the same time kind. Ruth smiled, "An article read that you needed help? Also you provide cooking lessons?" She got a bit shy on the last part. The woman nodded, "Come in."

With Arthur behind her and his button clipped to her hat, she was ready.

Arthur couldn't really say anything to Ruth in this moment, Mrs. Peppers will be there when she'll give her cooking lessons, but he still can show her that he is close, a pair of hands on his shoulder will hopefully boost her up in these cooking lessons.

Ruth sighed in relief when she felt hands on her shoulders, she nodded along with Mrs. Pepper's instructions. She took a mental note on how th older woman looked tired, but watched intently as she pointed to each table and gave them a number.

She was given a run through the cash register, she learned fast as it was. Then it came to the difficult part, actually cooking.

She was shown a chart on how things should be served, after washing her hands and beginning, she saw that she actually liked cooking. She turned to Arthur with a bright smile, but turned back as Mrs. Pepper turned her way.

Arthur even if he knew that Ruth couldn't see him in any shape or form possible, he still smiled back to her, and nearly had a casualty when Mrs Peppers turned around just a second later before she questioned her mental state, he silently sighed in relief, and warmed up her shoulders for whatever was going to happen next, his deadbeats were cheering for Ruth in his heart, everybody she knew was silently praising her cooking skills, so Ruth knows that she is not alone.

Ruth smiled with confidence, "What is next?" The adult woman chuckled and nodded to the pot. She took a ladel and scooped some of its contents, "Try it."

Ruth did what was said to her a bit eagerly, she let out a kicked puppy whine. It was burning her mouth, she swore she was breathing fire. Suddenly, a cool white liquid was forced into her mouth. She was soo caught up in her cooling mouth, she didn't feel her tail slip out in alarm.

Arthur was mentally screaming at Ruth to don't take so many paprika at once, but it was too late and she payed the consequence for eating so many of them, her tail was dangerously out of her pants, Arthur had to act quickly if he didn't wanted her to get caught! He just hoped that Ruth will forgive him later..... He gently took her tail and brought it back in her pants, without the risk to touch any lower parts if not the pants to stretch it out a little for the tail, once in Mrs. Pepper didn't seem to notice anything, he sighed in relief.... and he hoped that Ruth wasn't going to be angry at him.

Ruth squeaked in surprise and stared wide eyed at the space behind her, Arthur had stuffed her tail back in the pants. Her face grew red and she cleared her throat, "You have a tail!"

Ruth turned to see a young child with pink hair, she was quite young. She beamed as her mother seemed to not noticed her there, "I'm Belle! Who are you?" "Ruth." The child looked at the space where Arthur stood, "Are you Arthur's girlfriend?"

Arthur was surprised by how much sensitive she was with her tail.... but even more surprised to see Belle here so soon, she usually comes in way later..... and her question only made the both of them embarassed a little bit..... how does she even know that Ruth is related with him? She just questioned this out of the blue like nothing? If Ruth played her cards right..... she might avoid her question smartly, for starters..... she doesn't even know who she is, so any excuse might be true for all that Belle knows.

Ruth closed her eyes, "Who is Arthur?" She pointed in his direction, "He is right next to you, is he your guardian angel?" 

Ruth blushed and looked to Mrs. Pepper, but she had left to see her husband. This child is still young, "Little one, I know no Arthur. Though you can see him?" The child nodded and looked at Arthur again.

Arthur was somehow happy that she could see him.... she was always the kindest of the three sisters, and maybe for her purity that she could see him. Arthur saw Mrs. Pepper leaving for some minutes, he used this chance to talk with Belle a little bit. He crouched towards her and gently brushed her hair.

"Hello Belle..... Long time that we didn't see each other, right? And before you say anything...... can you-..... can you pretend to don't see me when your parents and the clients are inside? I promise you that we can talk after everybody was gone, deal?"

Belle brightened a bit, "Okay Uncle Arthur, but why are you with Ruth?"

Ruth smiled brightly, "Cause I asked him to, though can you help me? I am...new to cooking." Belle brightened even more at the sound of helping. She quickly ran to grab her chef garb, "okay, first..."

Lessons with the child was just a recap of what Ruth learned already, but it was an easier way of learning of the steps. She quickle picked up on the spiciness of the menu, but before their lessons ended Mrs. Pepper entered with a worried expression. Her gaze quickly fell on the mini lessons and she laughed, "Ms. Ruth, may we finish this tomorrow?"

Ruth nodded and began to clean, "Don't worry, I will clean this up." She was lifted into the air and taken outside. After a wave she closed the establishment, and Ruth was left with Arthur.

Arthur was finally visible again, and the deadbeats came out from Ruth's pockets and started to praise her cooking with loud and cute chirps, Arthur still had his hands around her shoulders, he-...... didn't minded keeping her warm.

"You know, Ruth. You are certainly very good at this for one who just began to cook..... and i wanted to ask, do you have any ideas for the little one's names? I think they deserve to have a name at least....."

Ruth thought as they walked home, the idea had sprung from the castle, "Gwenivere, Gwen for short. It is a good name."

Arthur gives a small smile at the name, he does like the sound of that name for one of them.... though they'll have to give six more for the others, and something more to recognize one from the other.

"Gwin sounds nice indeed, and what about Alfred and Albert? Do you like the sound of that? And we should give them something to recognize them when we call them."

"Hmm, how about Bruce and Keith?" She stopped as they neared the castle and was thinking of ways for the little ones to remember their names. She could create a badge or placts, though they do have their own likes and dislikes. One in particular, "Hey...the one that likes to bring us the newspaper, he can be the ace. Ace...I like that."

As they walked right into the Castle, the Deadbeats were already back in his star, they only came out to congratulate Ruth for her cooking then return to sleep, so when they would woke up in the next morning.... they will have a nice surprise.

"So, we have Gwin, Alfred, Albert, Bruce, Keith and Ace..... what about the seventh one....... Algis? I think they will love having their own name."

Ruth smiled as she rubbed the pin, "I wanted to make them something like the pin, they seem to like sleeping in it a lot. Though my magic is pretty limited, I need to learn more. Until then, will you help me create something for each of them?"

Arthur nodded as they neared at the workshop room "Of course i will help you.... they deserve that much from us after all their loyalty."

Ruth hugged Arthur and laughed, "They'll love it! Not collars though, they are not pets...so how about tiny items they would be fond of! They all like shiny things, but each little beat has its own likes and dislikes." Ruth yawned a bit and stretched in the night air.

Arthur felt the need to hug her back.... it were like.... four days, and he still knew that he could fully trust her, a person who really cares about him and his deadbeats.... couldn't wish a better person to stay with.

"I agree, they will look absolutely proud and cute with those..... with who should we start witht though? Ace? Algis?"


	4. Workshop Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth gets to see Arthur's magic hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J: You know what I mean~
> 
> R: I might~ Though it would be nice if you explain it for the audience.
> 
> J: For those whose head is in the gutter, you are incorrect! Arthur just has the face of a god when he builds things.

Ruth was a bit giddy to see the Workshop that she made him, she had been asked to not enter without permission. So she assumed that it was because she was unworthy, though he seemed content on showing her now.

Arthur closed the dior of the workshop behind him, he was a little bit unsure if he should already show him these..... stuff inside, but he is positive that she won't mind it too much.

"Welcome to my humble workshop."

Ruth looked around, it was machines and gadgets everywhere. It was like a museum of machines, she looked excitedly to the spectar, "This place is incredible! Did you make all this?!"

Arthur proudly scratches the back of his skull between his flaming hair, he didn't expected her to like his handiwork so much.... he is.... happy about that.

"Well..... Yeah. I didn't wanted you inside because i wanted this to be a surprise for you, therr is anything you would desire if you want to build something, hope you like it...."

Ruth bounced with the excitement, "Hm, but what to make? How about pins? Like yours?" She pointed to Arthur's star. She smiled gently, "You like stars, so you have a star pin...I am sure Ace would like a badge of a reporter."

She thought for a moment but froze at the sight of a heart shaped locket, it stun when she reached for it. She was completely entranced by it, but it couldn't be touched. She tilted her head curiously, "Arthur...what is that?"

Arthur thought about the badge for Ace.... he would look good with it, and since he likes newspapers..... it really does give him a nice style of his personality.

"A Reporter's Badge for Ace, sounds perfect."

And then he froze when Ruth found the heart shaped locket.... damnit he tried to get rid of it, without any luck...... he tried, oh if he tried to forget her, to forget his crush, to do anything to move on and start a new life with people who really cares about him, and since nobody gave a living fuck about him when he was alive.... then he shouldn't have any problems to forgett them, right? Unluckily for him, and for how ironic it sounds..... Vivi and Belle cared about him, two people who he hardly could ever forget about. He picked up the locket from the table and started to lay it down somewhere else.

"....... It's-.... It's nothing important. Long story, i would bore you to death......." He quickly changed his mood, hopefull that Ruth will drop any question she had for the locket "So! A Reporter's Badget for Ace..... sounds easy enough, should we add something extra for it?"

Ruth narrowed her eyes, Arthur was avoiding the topic like the plague. She shrugged, "I guess his name. Bruce seems to like collecting rocks, his can be like a crystal in a badge. Albert...I guess he likes playing hero, so a hero badge! But what of the other four? Gwen likes flowers but hates wearing them, so what of her?"

She was clueless about the Mysterious spook, though it seemed she enjoyed Ruth far more than anything else.

"Hmm..... I've got an idea...." Brings little electronic parts in the table, his handiwork was fast but pleasant for the eyes to see, and with some pulls and tightness around the gadget, he showed the creation in front of her.

"Ta-Da! A flying flower! She will love it to keep it around! Alfred likes being old fashioned, so.... some sort of tie around his neck will be great! Keith though.... she is modern time-y, so.... something like a space shuttle badge will be nice for her, and Algis.... she.... is so distant, like on the most loyal and well mannered one, but always stays behind her brothers and sisters, we will need a long chat with her...."

"Algis...she likes your star, why not make a matching one for her? She is distant, but not unnoticable, she seems to like helping as well." She hummed in thought and turned to Arthur, "She would like that, I am sure."

Arthur offered a warm smile as he quickly went to work on making a copy of his own Star

"I'm happy that Algis is not left out..... she still needs something to make her more comfortable to stay closer with us, this is a nice start for sure~ But she also needs a looong talk, i don't want her to feel alone and left out...."

Ruth smiled and watched Arthur work, his skull was completely neutral and yet she could tell he was concentrating really hard. He looked kind of cute with the way his nose cavity would somehow twitched every so often, and his eyes followed his work.

She was completely mesmorized by his form of work, not noticing herself floating above him to see his work. She was cheek to cheek with the spectar before he noticed, which was still before she noticed.

Arthur took some time to notice her playfull curiosity, she was right beside him.... he was somewhat happy that she enjoyed seeing him on work, and honestly..... he doesn't mind her staying so close with him. She demonstrated more than once that she can be trustfull, and...... a good person who cares about him. He dragged her in front of him, his hands in Ruth's as he started to guide her, not without her consent first.

"Ruth, i noticed that you enjoy seeing me work, so i thought..... would you like to learn one things or two from me? I'm pretty sure that you would love to do Ace's Newspaper's Badge."

====timeskip====

Before the two were seven pins, all were made with care by Arthur and decorated with presition and love from Ruth. It was a mess at first, but with Arthur's patience and guidence, they created a badge for each deadbeat.

Ruth smiled at Arthur, "We did good, even though you complained that I was a drama queen...whatever that is."

Arthur layed down carefully all the seven pins on the table, he deactivated the flower to don't give any suspicions to his deadbeats, he'll deny them access in this room untill they receive their gift.

"It means that you underestimate yourself. For being the first time you've ever tried to create something, you did good Ruth.... don't be too hard on yourself for your first mistakes."

Ruth smiled and hugged Arthur, "Do we give it to them now?"

Arthur consciously hugged her back, at first it was strange when she did it the first time..... two days or so ago if he doesn't remember wrong. It was for letting her stay in his bedroom, since he decided to don't use it and rest on his throne instead, with rest he mostly meant to keep an eye from the intruders, but she was still happy to have his room for sleeping or doing stuff.... she must really love that bed if he received a hug for that.

"We'll give it to them tomorrow morning, when there will be breakfast time, their gift will be a morning suprise, so don't tell them anything. I give my star to you, so they cannot sense me where i am, and when the least they expect it.... a nice, warm surprise for them."

Ruth yawned and pushed the glasses upward to rub her eyes, "A long satisfying day, I learned about cooking and I scarred a man, then we do this. How fun and tiring." She rocked a bit on her feet, being that fast was interesting, working was fun, and Arthur was fun.

Arthur didn't missed the 'scarred a man' line, he wouldn't even in a million years, but he won't make questions about it right now, though he will want to know what happened to her on attacking a human, he is sure that she had good reasons for it.... or so he hoped.

Ruth lightly fell on his chest half-consciously, she was probably already starting to sleep for all the hardwork in his workshop... or their workshop since he granted her access. With a small smile, he picked her up with much of her surprise and brought her to his supposed bedroom and tugged her gently in the sheets.

"Have a goodnight, Ruth."

"Good night, Arthur." She began to doze as the door closed behind him. It didn't take long for her to actually sleep, but as she shifted to get cozy something clicked. Startled, Ruth sat up. She forgot that Arthur had given her his pin, it had opened as she moved.

Arthur was usually private about his old life, so this moment intriuged her.She looked inside and gasped, she recognized the purple man...but what brought wetness to her eyes, was how adoringly his eyes were on the blunette.

Was this woman someone he loved? She was pretty and she looked bubbly, Ruth wiped away the tears. She laid herself down and closed the star pin, gently she layed it next to her on a pillow and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to pry into his life, but why was her heart so sad?

Arthur returned into the workshop, just to be sure that the gifts weren't going to fall off, every little scrap had to be tight, and as he was doing his handiwork.... the heart shaped locket on the wall picked his attention with a low frown, he should really just throw it away...... it was supposed to be a gift for Vivi, but now..... it was plain simply useless, but maybe...... Ruth would like to have it, he just needs to remove the picture from it and he is good to go.

Nodding to himself for the plan he made some seconds ago, he picked up the locket and opened it with his thumb..... he couldn't bring himself to tear it apart, he will simply take it as a reminder of his past..... the rare good side of his past, and turned back to his work. now his conscience a little bit lighter and his excitment rose up as he was going to give a gift to the person he cared about too....

Ruth awoke with a start, her hair was a bit messy and her tail was poofed up. She slowly began to fix herself before Arthur could see her in such poor state, though she couldn't see why...he had a lover already.

She stretched a bit, "Time to start the day!" Though when she left the room, it wasn't day. She sighed and walked out, on the throne was a resting Arthur. He looked peaceful enough, and she turned to go to the workshop. She paused and went back to her room, "I need more sleep."

As Arthur was resting, he heard Ruth stepping out from her bedroom, she shouted about starting the day.... it was a funny scene honestly, even funnier when she realized that it wasn't daytime yet. She walked around the castle a little bit.... probably to make her job easier to sleep back..... he silently observed as she walked inside his throne room to check him out, he thought it was nice from her. It didn't took long for her to leave the Throne room, and go towards the workshop before her body decided to go back in her bedroom.

That certainly picked up his curiosity.... why did she woke up so soon? She usually doesn't have problems to sleep..... and when she does, something bothers her. He sat up from his Throne Room and knocked at her door room.

"Ruth, is everything okay?"

Ruth was just getting cozy and sleep rotted her brain, so it sounded like she was fine. She turned to Arthur, "Yea, my body just wanted a walk. Now its all tuckered out and ready for bed, do you want to join?"

Arthur could've sweared that he heard his Star skipping a beat from that question, the flames on his left hand started to shake a little while he started to stutter at her question.

"S-S-Sleep w-with you? I-I mean.... if that helps you rest easier..... then i'll gladly help...."

That was easy...she smiled as he climbed into the bed. She rested her head against his shoulder, "So cozy." She closed her eyes and thought cheerfully, _bet she didn't cuddle with him like I am now!_ She smiled smugly.

Arthur took a book from the bedshelf as he wrapped lightly his right hand around her shoulder, it wasn't actually the first time he rested beside her, one night.... she was so shaken up that he couldn't leave her alone, she didn't even react to their little ones around her, only the warm of his body could calm her down, and he rested beside her untill she calmed down and let the deadbeats get comfy around her again. Tonight..... was a little bit different, sure he was in the bed because Ruth had problems to sleep.... but this felt more..... right. His chest lowly rose and fell, like a slow rhythm to help Ruth having sweet dreams, and before he knew it.... she fell asleep again, and this time.... he decided to stay here and rest, while killing time with a book he was always interested in, and that it could help later on.

By the time morning had came, Ruth was just hopping with joy. Much to the curiosity and pleasure to the deadbeats, no nightmares for their friend. They followed the bouncing fox to the breakfast hall, where Master Arthur awaited with a grin. Being the braver of the seven, Bruce approached first.

"Today i have a nice surprise for you all, that i'm sure you will all love to have. But first, i must ask you to have a little bit of patience little ones. Please, enjoy Ruth's food while i prepare your surprise."

He slowly started to float through a wall, before turning back and break them any hope of advantage.

"And if you think that you can follow me..... my soul is in Ruth's trusty hands, and you cannot leave this room before she served her food to you, if you..... don't want to meet her wrath i mean......"

He lightly chuckled as he completly disappeared through the walls, leaving the Deadbeats confused and a little bit defeated that their master could so smartly and playfully outsmart them, but one bright smile from Ruth..... and everyone calmed down in a matter of seconds, while Arthur prepared to bring the gifts to them when the breakfast would finish.

Ruth watched as the little ones ate, she was pleased see them bounce with anticipation. She smiled as Alberto made a mess of his face with food, she wiped away the access food with a napkin. Once she was done, everyone else put food on their faces. Ruth laughed and began the wipe downs.

Each clean deadbeat kissed and nuzzled her face, her cheeks were bright red when she finished. She hugged all of the deadbeats as Arthur returned.

"Okay, little ones.... you can look on your back."

The Deadbeats excitedly did so, and when they saw what was it about.... their little eyes lighted up as every one of them saw their favourite object in their Master's hand.

"Ta-Da! .... I hope you liked them, now come here and pick your favourite."

It was adorable to see the deadbeats rush to Arthur in excitment, a loving look came from her as she watched the eager beats grab an item. They all kissed and nuzzled Arthur as a thanks and swirled to each other to show their new treasure. Ruth approached Arthur, "We did good Artie...Arthur, we did good."

Arthur for the first time as a wraith, he had a big warm smile on his lips, he looked around the happy Deadbeats as one of them tried to hide a little bit away, hoping that she doesn't need to pick it up in front of everyone.... but Arthur had other plans for her.

"Now listen up, our little ones. We didn't only planned to give you gifts..... we decided to give you names, but we won't reveal it untill your sister won't pick up her gift too..... so sweetie, can you come here and pick up the star that you so much dream to have?"

The deadbeat jumped a bit, she looked to Arthur and then to Ruth. Ruth was smiling encouragingly, she nodded as the little spook accepted her gift and placed it proudly on her chest. Ruth clapped and everyone joined her, this action caused her to blush a bit.

Arthur pushed her gently towards them, his brothers and sisters welcomed her with open arms as their master standed alongside with Ruth, he lightly coughed a little to receive their attention, once everyone looked up to him, he continued his speech.

"Now i would like if you line up in front of us.... so it will be easier to reveal your new names, we hope you'll like them. Ruth, the honour it's yours."

"Gwen" The spook with the flower, glowed in response. Her flower carved her name beautifully in the pedals, her smile was unmatched be even the sun. "Alfred" The spook with the neck tie looked up in surprise as his tie was laced with elegant writting of his name. "Albert" The hero badge glowed with his bold name in bold lettering. "Bruce" His crystal glowed and almost unnoticably his name. "Ace" The reporter's badge glowed and the little deadbeat saluted. "Keith" The space shuttle zoomed around and letters for Keith appeared. "and...Algis" The star shone brightly and on the back was her name. The shy spook didn't know what to say, so she nuzzled both Ruth and Arthur.

Arthur hugged her back in response before Ruth did the same, Algis returned back to her brother and sisters with a small shy smile on her lips and turned towards them once more, each one of them proudly awaiting their order, but their master asked a question instead.

"So, Gwen. Alfred. Albert. Bruce. Ace. Keith, Algis. Do you like your new names?"

The beats all zoomed around excitedly, they loved the names and they loved their master and friend. They paused and looked to the grinning Ruth, wasn't she supposed to go to the restraunt?

"Hmm..... Is something wrong perhaps?"

They started to chirp curiosly at their master, and as if he understood what they said to him.... he quickly looked back at her and warned her.

"Ruth! You are missing your first day in the Restaurant!"

Ruth screeched before zooming to the room for fresh clothes, as she hurried to put them on she saw the female deadbeats come in to assist her. Once dressed, Arthur helped her out of the door into the front yard.

Arthur watched as Ruth followed the path through the forest, the deadbeats were chirping good luck as they waved their little hands. Arthur simply leaned from the front entreance as he wished her good luck too.

"Be careful out there, alright? Have fun!"

Ruth was surprised to see the restraunt not opened, she looked at the sign that read; Happy Presidents day...We are closed. She sighed and began to walk back the way she came, "Well well well, look what we have here."

The man from the other day had appeared, he grinned as she was surrounded by more men. They looked mean and were staring like she was a peice of meat. She growled lowly as thy closed in.

Arthur was happily cleaning up his workshop, all the pins were gladly taken and beloved by their owner, just what he loves to see after a hardwork well done, and yet.... he thinks that he missed something.... something..... important.

One look up to the wall and saw the necklance hanging right there, he lightly yelped as he quickly picked it up and started tp dash towards the restaurant.... he just hoped to get there before she arrived inside the city.

Ruth growled as they closed in on her, she had promised Arthur she wouldn't harm humans...but were they humans? They were approaching her like animals, they wanted ill on her. Though it wasn't going to happen, not to her anyway.

As Arthur dashed through the forest, he couldn't see Ruth anywhere around.... damnit she already reached the town..... He has to get to her quick before the town folks woke up, and so he dashes through the forest...... hopefully finding her in front of the restaurant.

The man smirked, "You wouldn't let me pay for your services, so I will take them by force. Take her." The largest of the men took her arm, but he was flung to his back. Ruth took a stance that she didn't even know she can take, her tail twitched as the man did.

Her ears remained still as they came at her, she jumped over them. She continued to dodge until someone managed to over power her.

Arthur had his right hands around her, keeping his cool as the thugs turned towards him, he tried to mimic his human flesh without all the blur and aura around him the best he could, All that couldn't be covered were his left hand and his beating star, luckily they were covered behind her back.

"Oh, there you go, Ruth. I was looking for you..... who are these gentlemen? Did they gave you any troubles?"

She pointed to the original botherer, "The other day he asked how much, but I was unsure what he meant. Then today he and these men attacked me, but I think they may have helped with my memories. Apparently I can fight."

Arthur looked back at the thugs with a non-pleasant glance, then looked back at Ruth before settling these...... gentlemen from any of their wild fantasies on her.

"She is not for sale...... got it? She is with me."

The man grinned, "A girl like this...with you? Ha, don't make me laugh!" He and his crew stepped closer. Their eyes were on Arthur, the man swung.

Arthur felt Ruth in danger, and his body quickly reacted by his own. He blocked his upcoming fist from their leader and and punched him in his face with his flaming one, knocking him out for a short second before Arthur's body quickly gave another punch, and another, and another...... his body slowly started to fasten up at each punch untill all the other could see were Yellow mixed with Orange blurs around himself, in the end, the thug couldn't resist for too long as he was quickly brought on his knees, his face was grabbed by his left hand and half of his face slowly turned into his wraith one while he loudly bummed. 

" **SUFFER. HERE. NOW!!!** "

Ruth stood there, wided at Arthur. She knew his anger was frightening enough, but this was pure unadulterated anger. She trembled slightly, her tail was in between her legs. She knew that she was safe but, seeing the same face that was once calm and kind, him being this angey made her freeze.

He did it for her sake, and she was glad, but she was still caught off guard. She threw herself at the inferno, "Artie! Stop, you're scaring me!"

Arthur heard Ruth's desperate call, he was currently blinded with Rage as he was wiping away the thugs memories of himself and Ruth, once he was done the chief fell on the ground alongside his minions around him, he turned back to Ruth with a warm tone and a calm face.

"Oh, sorry if i scared you, Ruth. But as you could see..... they weren't listening, i told them that you were with me, but they clearly didn't care about that. So..... my body reacted and did what it was right."

Ruth shivered slightly, "C-can we just go home? Pleas?"

Arthur lightly wrapped his hands around her neck, and the necklance looked absolutely fantastic on her. "I-..... I forgot to give you a gift too..... for being honest and loyal with me.... So..... I hope you like the necklance...."

Ruth stared at the gift, it was the locket from before. She smiled, "I love it! Can I open it?"

Arthur nodded while feeling a little bit guilty for not putting any kind of photo in there, but keeping THAT photo would've been a greater mistake.

"Of course. There is nothing inside..... so you can lay in it whatever you like."

Ruth opened the empty locket and pondered, she smiled gently and looked up into Arthur's eye sockets. He was blushing slightly, "I wanna put you, me and the deadbeats in this. It is what I care about the most, even if for a little bit...Can we do that?" Her eyes grew hopeful, staring at the spectar as he thought on his own. The cool morning air caused her to lean on his shoulder for warmth, a small blush made its way to her face but disappeared instantly. She wanted to protect him and the locket throbbed under her fingers, taking on a green hue. 

Her increasing want to protect caused the locket to throb with life, like it was meant to be with her. She inhaled the crisp air, and what seemed like forever Arthur spoke.

Arthur leaned his hands on her shoulders, to prevent her to fall right into his chest so harshly. Once the cool air has stopped he let her thug herself in it as Ruth awaited his answer with those foxy eyes of hers. He blushed a tiny bit before answering.

"It is your locket, Ruth. You can do whatever you wish..... and if that what you desire inside the locket, then you have all the freedom to do so."

Ruth watched as a picture formed, seven little deadbeats and Arthur stood with a smiling Ruth. The image caused her to smile brightly, "Lets go show the Beats!"

Arthur standed still for a couple of seconds, he blinked a couple of times before he asked "Don't you have work right now?"

He watched as Ruth pointed at the front door of the Restaurant, the sign had a 'We are Closed' on it, along the explanation of the motivation of it. He slowly nodded as he started to go back in his Castle with her.

"I'm sure they will like it."


	5. Greeting Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's The Sweet Prince!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J: Sweet Prince, your chapter is here~
> 
> R: Oh~ Well, this is before shit hit the storm.

After showing off her gift to the deadbeats, Arthur sent her to bed for a nap. It was in the afternoon when she awoke from a nightmare, but the shock of what laid before her kept her from sleeping again. She wasn't inside her room anymore, she was outside. Not the outside of the Castle, it smelled far too different.

This...This was a different realm! She looked around in a panic, she didn't know whether or not this place was hostil or not. She whimpered in fear as a male's voice arose from behind here.

"*Giggle* Hey, miss. This is usually my place to nap, you know?"

The man started to sit beside her as he layed his staff and book on the soft grass, and with a swift but precise push he adjusted his long mage sleeves from his butt and leaned in the tall tree. He moved a little bit around to adjust himself and looked back at her with a small curious smile.

"I didn't see you here before, are you new in this realm?"

Ruth jumped, her tail spiked in fear and she looked to him. She nodded, this guy was human, his hair was dark, his eyes shone with a kindness that got her to relax a bit. She watched him get comfortable, "I, um, I don't remember opening a portal though. Where am I though?"

He blinked a couple times, he was quite confused by her answer and question, the tall young man calmly examined her. She was a redhead alright, clearly not human or completly human from the exposed tail and ears, she seemed nice enough for an unknown race.

"A portal? Are you some sort of mage too, perhaps? Where do you exactly live?-........ Sorry. I'm rambling with questions again, to answer your question, you are in Hungary, so...... Welcome! I am the Prince of this Realm......... even if i am a Mage they still accepted me as such, so....... i count myself as lucky, i guess......"

Ruth paniced slightly and bowed, "S-sorry! I um....I am not sure what realm it is...I guess my master will come for me." She was a bit confused, scared, and anxious all in one. Would Arthur know how to get here?

The mage slowly layed a palm of his hand on her shoulder, a clear sign that she is not unwelcome around here. He waited as she slowly calmed down and leaned back in the giantic tree "Don't need to excuse, miss. This is not a war zone, in fact..... it's kind of my usual relaxing place, and some others whom don't mind my presence." He finished his words with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Ruth looked at the man, he was gentle as he touched her and was reassuring her. She nodded in response and really thought about what he said, "Why wouldn't mind your presence? Surely your people love you unconditionally?"

The tall mage scratched his neck a bit nervously, the subject bugged him quite a bit, and since she has magical powers too..... she has to be warned about it.

"Well...... it's....... complicated. I don't know how it works in your country, but here, most of the people despise mages, in fact..... they have Mage Towers where they usually lock people who can use magic, me included. The only reason i'm not inside that tower anymore..... is for my King, i still don't understand why he wanted me as a Prince, and i'm even more confused on why he left me access to walk around freely. But just because i'm the prince..... it doesn't mean the people doesn't hate me for what i am....."

Ruth's tail floofed up a bit, they hated mages? She frowned and fiddled with her hair, "They don't like appearances, but they seem to like magic. Humans....are weird creatures."

He shook his head at her statement, it wasn't simple like that. "From what i heard, once Demons possessed the body of Mages, and most of them had done a lot of damage, the others were actually and surprisingly nice ones, who lived together pretty well, i even heard about that some of them had some secret marriage between them........ and that's where i come in. I'm a Nephilim born by a human mother and a demon father." He showed his horns and demon eyes real quick and hided it away, he playfully brought his index finger on his lips 

"Don't tell anyone, alright?"

He giggled a little bit as a loud roar could be heard from the distance, Ruth shakened up a little while he kept calm himself and suddenly.... a large dragon landed just right in front of them, she neared a little bit to the mage and layed her head on his body, he lowly chuckled as he started to cuddle her chin

"Don't worry, it's an old friend of mine. Her name is Azra."

Ruth stared in awe at the dragon, she felt comfortable with the dragon. Though she finds this Mage quite threatening, even though he had been nothing but kind to her. She flicked her tail in thought before finally speaking to the man, "My name is Ruth, sorry to be so on guard."

The nephilim mage kept his small calm smile towards his new friend, his dragon purred by the touch of his hands, he slowly shaked his head before responding back to the kind new visitor.

"No need to excuse yourself, we've just met, so it's only normal that you kept yourself a little bit distant with me. The pleasure it's mine, Ruth. My name is Richard, strangely normal for a Nephilim Mage, right?" 

He giggled a little bit while he continued to pet his old friend, he noticed that Ruth was standing in awe towards Azra and as time passed between the peacefull silence broken sometimes by her low purrs, he asked.

"Would you like to pet her a little bit? She doesn't bite, unless i tell her so."

Ruth edged near to the dragon and reach to pet it, the scales were smoother than she originally thought. It was a warm feeling that she felt, "Very pretty." Ruth's gaze reached Richard, her eyes glowed with enthusiasm and care. She flicked here ears and looked around, "Are you sure we are the only ones here? I hear something."

Richard didn't bothered to look around from her warning, not for disrespect but mostly because he knows that nobody would hurt them. The humans might hate him, but they are not foolish enough to attack them in broadlight.

"I've never said that. Sometimes there are people who like to hang around here, but they keep their distance from this tree since they know that i keep myself here. So you shouldn't worry. The only one who dares to come near me, is the King."

Ruth eyed her surroundings and relaxed a bit, "Okay then, my King would be worried if I don't find a way home. Do you have a way to find out what realm I came from?"

Richard blinked another couple of times, how could she don't know which country she came from? The legends said that people could suffer of mempry loss called Amnesia, maybe this was her case....

"If you don't know where you came from, i'm affraid that i cannot help you in the moment. But tell you what.... since i am The Prince, and this is new for me too.... I invite you to stay here untill you remember in which country you came from, sounds good?"

====Meanwhile====

Algis was going crazy, she had looked despately for the demoness but could not find her. She instantly went into panic mode, mainly because it wasn't like Ruth to wander off without one of them or telling the Master.

She zoomed through the throne room unable to be calmed by her siblings, and her worry was quite conragious to each deadbeat. Arthur must have felt the panic cause he emerged from his workshop, but it took a while to calm down.

Arthur bursted out from his workshop as he heard his Deadbeats chirping in allarm all around the Castle, what happened to alert all of them like this? It was so unusual, the last time he was this kind of situation only a bold traveler entered inside the front door, but their loud chirps sounded a lot more serious than usual, and this made him worry even more.

He grabbed each one of them by their cheeks, to look right into their eyes as they slowly calmed down to finally find him, their Master was only clueless by all the mess they had made, and the following question was more than just to ask.

"Okay, guys...... calm down a little bit, alright? What exactly happened that made all seven of you so jumpy all of the sudden in the middle of midnight?"

Algis nervously floated to Arthur, she chirped ane zoomed around his head. She tugged at his shirt and pulled him to the room in which Ruth resided, she patted at the bed multiple times and zoomed around again. She was hoping that Arthur was getting what she was saying, the language barrier was something to be fixed.

Arthur scratched his flaming hair a little bit.... Algis was really agitated for something....... but for what exactly he doesn't know. It wasn't uncommon from Ruth to go a little bit out from the Castle from time to time..... Foxes love a little bit of adventure, it's in their nature. Even if Algis already knew this...... she is still agitated by that, did something else happen this time?

"So Ruth went out from the Castle, no biggie. She does that, and we already know this....... wait. She didn't warn you perhaps? It's that what makes you upset?"

Algis chirps and zooms around, he caught on, she looked at him with big eyes.She has an odd feeling that something is wrong.

"Huh..... That is strange. But don't be affraid, Algis. I'm sure she just needs a little bit of air and stay alone for a little while. She is partly a fox, afterall. She needs a little bit of loneliness on time to time"

Arthur offered a small smile before going out in the bedroom and go into his workshop. He played it cool but in reality, he is scared shitless. She had NEVER done that, not even once! The moment she returns, he will put a tracker in that damn necklance, she cannot scare him like this!...... He hopes Ruth is alright wherever she is.

====Back to you daily program====

Ruth followed Richard after agreeing to his offer, she flicked her tail in worry as she followed deeper. Her nerves were getting to her, but instead of panicing, she looked around in awe of the wooded area. It was beautiful, just like the castle she and Arthur created...still crearing. She smiled at the thought of adding a garden of living trees and flowers.

She looked at Richard and his dragon then turned to a sound, a squirrel was jumping tree to tree. She looked around at the place, it wasn't fair to the animals of the area that they needed a place tolive. She stopped for a moment, "I hope Arthur and the beats okay."

Richard showed the way to their humble Kingdom, for being a far competitor with the other countries for most of the foreigners it's a surprise on how their realm was so peacefull from the inside and the outside, hopefully they will never visit the Tower of Mages.... it could be beautifull to look at sometimes, but the trials could leave a lot of marks to the visitors. His King has done that sometimes..... to show that they were not kidding around as they thought.

He snapeed out from his deep thoughts when his new friend started to mumble under her breath again, he overhearded her quiet words and for curiosity..... he asked.

"Uhm, excuse me, Ruth. But what are the beats? And who is Arthur?"

Ruth was startled from her thought, "He is a wraith I came to know, we started to become friends while creating a habital place to stay over the place he died. He awoke with a crown and so I began treating him like a King, he is my Sire as it stands and I am his Sentinal. The beats are actually called Deadbeats, they are the cute little ghosts that follow me and Arthur around."

In the time of explaination she had finally relaxed, "I don't really remember anything about myself other than magic, being a demoness and Realms, and he had taken me with him. He was all defensive about me in the beginning, but I care for him, he is a kind person."

Richard and Azra listened at her explanation rather carefully as they neared to the Castle. They were both a little bit surprised at her sudden openness after how much she was initially affraid of her surroundings, and what sparkled Richard's curiosity is her identity.

"Oh.... So you are some sort of demon as well? Nice to know that i'm not the only one around here then! I guess your other half is of a Fox, correct? That's what i assume physically at least."

Ruth smiled at the excited prince, "I am unsure, though fox is quite obvious your majesty."

He laughs a little bit nervously after he understood that his question was rather dull and obvious, he scratched his head through his long dark hair a little bit while trying to bring back the flow of their conversation.

"It is quite hard to get unnoticed, yes. But i don't really mind that, though if you are really a demoness who holds magic too, i advice you to don't show it to no one, they might want you inside a Mage Tower, and me defending you only would make them suspicious, i don't want my people against us so..... i hope you understand."

Ruth was in the middle of a nod when she realized what he meant, "Does this mean I must cover my tail and ears? I don't have anything at the moment for my ears, but I can tie my tail around my waist. I don't have my hat, or anything to tell my Sire where I am."

The Nephilim shaked his head at her question, her worry was understandable, and he wanted to seal any misundetstandings from his new friend

"No, you don't have too. Just-..... tell them that you are half human and half Fox, they will like you in an instant, but if you must reveal it.... do it in front of the King, alright?"

Ruth nodded in understanding, she looked around the scenery before following further with the prince a new trusting mind was what she was armed with. Though she sensed no malice from the man, she knew to still keep herself at a distance. 

As she looked forward, she noticed a large wall of stone. Her curiosity peeked, "What is with that large wall?"

Richard looked back at the large wall that they were stepping inside of, he thoughtfully scratched his cheeks as he thought about it, Azra let some small yelps and roars like if she was communicating with him, he nodded at her words and looked back at Ruth.

"It was originally built to defend ourselves from the intruders some years ago, now it's used for royal parties and such...."

Ruth jumped a bit, "But what of the defenses, you can not tell me that you are a peaceful Kingdom with no problems. There are no such things!"

Richard had a rare pride in his chest while he smiled at Ruth, he may had a dark childhood..... but boy if he wasn't honored and thankfull to live in such a peacefull country.

"It's crazy, isn't it? Our King is very charismatic with the other countries, but don't let that smile fool you, he can be a ruthless tactician in battle if he has to.... So right now, we are living peacefully without problems!" He brightly smiled while Azra rolled her eyes a little bit before pushing her friend and continue their walking.

Ruth walked hurriedly behind the two, she felt a bit odd coming through the wall. The sight of a large castle made Ruth pause, this wasn't frightful like her own. The atmosphere is quite relaxing and peacful, and excitment filled the air. People rushed and bustled through the crowd, Ruth's tail twitched nervously.

She never cared to be around this many humans at once, she stepped back out of reflex.

Richard looled bacl at the trembling Demoness, he squeezed her shoulders to get her attention. Once ahe turned her eyes on him he started to reassure her.

"Everything will be alright, okay? We just need to reach the King first and foremost, then you should be free to walk around the Casle."

====Meanwhile====

The deadbeats were anxious, Ruth had not returned yet. Which was even stranger than her leaving without anyone's knowledge, and she would at least take Bruce with her for her hunting training. Ace scoped around but there was no sign of Ruh even leaving the castle, this caused everyone to panic again.

It was a while before Arthur actually came to check on them, he was not surprised to see them in this state anymore.

"Still worried over her, huh? I can perfectly understand your worriness.... but that won't bring her back any sooner. I say...... that we should leave her some space, if she didn't wanted to bring anyone alongside with her Ruth surely had a good reason for it."

Arthur offered a little smirk before patting each of their head, they were sweethearts for being so worried about their friend..... but this didn't stopped Arthur for scolding them a little bit.

"Now.... nap time everyone. I need you all in good form when Ruth returns, understood?"

The beats were not convinced, Algis more than anyone. Being the most quiet of the buch, she worried the most. She chirped sadly and gave Arthur the cutest most saddest look she should conjur.

Arthur cringed a little bit from what Algis, one of his most trusted deadbeats tried to pull off with him, it must be said that he has no hard feelings by her action, he knows perfectly why she did it, but it wasn't anything more than an useless way to stay woke up some minutes more to mindlessly wonder around The Castle without any hint on where Ruth might be.

"Algis, you know it doesn't work with me. Now rest inside the Star, you seven are already too young to stay up so late, be thankful that i didn't putted you in a curfew already. Now..... Rest please."

With a defeated pout, the beats followed through to the star. With one last worried glance, Algis joined her siblings.

Arthur could finally sigh with no one listening to him, he layed the star in Ruth's bed, so they can join her whenever she feels to return inside the Castle. Meanwhile he returned inside his workshop, preparing a tracker the next time she'll try to wonder off alone like this, once he was done with it, he sat on his throne and took one of his favourite books to read, with only the sweet silence surrounding him as he was resting in his own way.

====Ruth why?====

Ruth was rethinking her sanity as she approached a large throne room, not as bing as Arthur's butit was still big. Richard had successfully gotten her through the crowd without panic, now they stood in front of a king.

The Nephilim kneeled in front of his King, as did Azra beside him but only for her friend's sake, otherwise..... she wouldn't have cared less if they had called her honourless, once the King let him rise he introduced the new visitor to the King.

"Ruth, this is King Matthias Corvinus, also known as Matyas the Hungarian King. I believe that there is something you would like to tell him, if not, you may simply bow before him as sign of honour. Then tomorrow we can discuss about your role in this Kingdom."

Ruth decided to tell the King her problem and her being. The King was respectful and listened instead of interrupting, by the time she was done everything was silent.

The King scratched his chin as he listened at her problems, what she said could be proven useful in case of emergencies and a new found ally if they find a way to travel through realms.

"I see.... if you told your problems to me and my Magus couldn't do anything for you, then i'm affraid that we are not able to give anything different as an answer. But perhaps, tomorrow you could visit one of our oldest Mages, he is a wise Magus, i am sure that he can help with your problems. But tonight, i ask you to remain in the Castle, get a room for yourself, and we will discuss on how you will repay my favour, the role you get here is completly up to my people, My Magus, and of course, by me. So take a rest untill you can, you might need it to the upcoming days."


	6. You want me to WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth gets an assignment other than Sentinal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J:Think of this as...the climax
> 
> R: Hold on, burrito love.... it might not just go how you planned~
> 
> J: Oh but it is Sweet Bacon~
> 
> R: Not with these complications, you haven't~

Ruth thought she would awake to her room in the castle with Arthur, but she immediately saw the hope was in vain. She slowly got up, to the side was a dress that Richard had put out for her the night before. Today she was to meet the mage and find her part in his world.

So another Saturday then?

Richard left the tower while stretching his hands out, a sharp and loud yawn could be heard from his mouth, Azra landed in front of him and roared gently at him, it was a sign of Good Morning by her, he petted her back with affection as he decided to start his long and exhausting day.

"Stay here Azra, okay? I'll return with Ruth in a second."

He waved at Azra as he started to walk at Ruth's bedroom, he was curious on what activity she will partake on, knowing how his Sire like to test newcomers she won't start with anything luxorious, but with hard work..... Ruth can achieve something here that she can't achieve anywhere else, so in the end of the day, hard work is repayed..... just like his. He dusted off his cape as he standed in front of her door, he cleared his throath a little his right fist on his lips while his left one on the hard wooden door. He knocked three times before calling out her name.

"Ruth, are you up?"

Ruth was a bit peeved on how the dress suggested herself, room for her tail though. She was messing with the front as someone knocked at the door, "Ruth, are you up?"

Ruth sighed and refixed the dress again, as she came to the door she sighed. She was hoping Arthur didn't have a punishment for her, "Coming" once she opened the door, she was greeted with Richard's smile.

"Good morning, Ruth. Have you slept well?"

Richard offered his morning smile. They had a long day ahead of themselves.... it's better to enjoy the morning as much as they could.

"Can i come in? So we can converse with each other comfortably?"

Ruth smiled and let the prince in her chamber, "I slept well, though I was half expecting to be back home when I awoke." She sat on the bed with a smile, "Did you sleep fine?"

Richard sat in the comfy bed with her approval, he stretched his arms a little while leaving a yawn out of mistake, he quickly layed his fingers on his lips and started to excuse himself.

"Sorry.... i slept quite well, though i could use some hours in more.... but rules are rules for the Mages."

Ruth smiled gently and sat next to him, "That is good, but I think you should get in a nap."

Richard chuckled a little bit, the desire on doing that is very high, but he had to sticl with his duty first and foremost..... and it was going to start rather quickly.

"Heh, it doesn't work like that in here, us Mages need to be up as quickly as possible, we are the ones who mainly defend this place afterall..."

Ruth eyed the Prince before nodding, if he wanted to rest he would. She stood up with a smile, "Shouldn't we get going? I don't want to miss my assignment afterall." She walked to the door and turned to Richard.

====Another check in with the beats====

When the beats awoke the Sentinal had not return, now the seven were panicing. Half Fox or not, this was not like her.

Arthur was a complete mess inside his mind, he didn't even tried to rest for too much..... Ruth was nowhere to be found in the Castle. She didn't even tried to come back for an entire day, those thought made him even more worried and the last thing he wanted to deal with is the Deadbeats. He was in an angry state, a very.... very angry one, he is known to have that extreme anger issue.

So he came out from his workshop with the intent to find her and have some good bloody answers from her, he went inside the throne room to pack some stuff for the little journey, she usually is around the forest and has that habbit to sing where nobody can disturb her, so it shouldn't be hard to find her, and the Deadbeats better not disturb him right now.... he is really not in the mood for talk and excuses.

Bruce was just about to go to Arthur when he saw the mood r the master was in. It was dangerous to approach him in such a state and nope back to his siblings to warn them. Though he was met with a bizarre sight.

His siblings were examining a new beat, it was pitch black with Yellow eyes. It smirked before zomming out of the room through the wall.

Once Arthur finished packing everything he needed to lure Ruth out of her hiding place, such as fox food and such, he was ready to go out and bring back that rogue fox. As his eyes started to stare toward the exit of the throne room, he heard a deadbeat passing through the wall behind him, this made him heavily sigh as he started to turn on his back.

"Guys.... i'm in no mood to talk, and you should know tha-........"

Surprising for him, it wasn't a Deadbeat he ever saw before, this was quite different from his little ones, his colours were the exact negative from them, Black body and yellow eyes, and he had a childish troublemaker aura around him, at first impression.... he didn't really liked him much, but he was curious about his presence..... and maybe.... he could be wrong about him.

"And who are you, exactly?"

The black spook jumped and gave a grin to Arthur, "Aren't you useful, tracking your pet...not knowing what happened to her~" The spook ran away deeper into the castle and that is when the other deadbeats came from the room.

They searched for the intruder, but was met with Arthur.

He grabbed the little insolent deadbeat before he could've ran away anywhere else, and brought him at the center of attention.

"Rude. How i'll find her is my busness. And you still didn't introduced yourself after entering in here without our consent so..... give us.... your bloody name.... Now."

Though the black spook was aware of the blonde spectar's speed, it still shocked him. The shock was written off his face...well, more like his face written off his shock.

All that remained of the spook was his mouth, but that disappeared after just a moment. Leaving Arthur and seven confused Deadbeats behind.

Arthur cursed under his breath after he understood how smartly that deadbeat evaded interrogation, he must be some kind of lone wanderer..... if he showed some manner, he could've stayed here..... but what's important right now, is to find that damn Fox. He picked up his stuff, and with a short glance at his deadbeats, he tossed a couple at them.

"Help me out to find her, will you? She should be around the forest.... we'll deal with this black deadbeat later...."

Each Deadbeat saluted their Master and flew in different directions, Algis remained inside the castle though. She was determined to find any clue to Ruth's disappearance, that includes finding the black Spook.

====Now they are with the Mage====

Ruth stared in awe at how old this guy looked, it was odd being around a human older than you. Her tail swished as he looked at her, she was going to give her prefences when he spoke.

Matthias listened closely at one of the peasant's trouble, the list of what he had to do today was getting higher and higher by the day..... usually people think that the life of a King is easy..... well it ain't easy at all. He lightly scratched his forehead when he heard about the silly problem.... something that he could do perfectly alone and he is not needed for something so simple like that, a good advice..... that's what this peasant needs.

"On what your daughter desires to do, is entirely her decision, Zsoltan. If she wants to be a soldier, i won't be the one to deny it. And you, my friend..... instead of being so against her dream, help her out. Because if you truly seek her happiness.... then you will everything in your power to train her before she has the right age on becoming a good warrior. That's all."

Both of them slightly bowed at each other as sign of respect, and the peasant started to leave the room with more determination in his eyes. The King sighed relieved.... one less problem to deal with in his lands, he layed his chin on his left hand to take a small break from everything.... he noticed his disciple and his new friend just right in the corner, he gave a little smile as he waved at them.

"Good morning to you. Is there something i can help with?"

Richard fully bowed towards his King while he gently brought Ruth beside him. "My King. I believe that we agreed on giving a role to Ruth this very day....."

The King looks in deep thought while he looks around blankly.... a little gasp emerged from his lips as he nodded at his words.

"Oh yes.... now i remember...... Please, let your friend step closer, i don't bite." He lightly chuckled as he waited for one of them to have the courage to make the first move.

Ruth approached with a smile before staring at the old man.

"Now..... Ruth. I have to ask you a question, and i ask you to be honest with me...... do you wield magic in your body?"

Ruth hesitated to answer, she could use magic to an extent and she was part fox. She looked up at the wise eyes and slowly nodded.

The King slowly opened his eyes, the decision he was going to make could be unusual from his people's eyes, but these were going to be dark days.... and he needed every good mage to protect this realm.

"Then i assign you to learn and perfect your magic beside your new friend, just.... do it in a place where nobody can disturb you or see you. Since i am sure that my loyal subject already told you on how my people sees Magic right now.... and why they despise it."

Ruth was panicing on the inside, she was no mage and doing magic in a place that hates it. She took a mental breath and gave a shakey thumbs up. Though she completely blacked out afterwards.

Richard picked her up before she fell on the ground, The King and him exchanged worried glances at Ruth, before Mathias decided to add something at his final decision.

"Maybe it's too much to ask right now.... let her rest for a day or two, then we shall give her a role of a maiden at start, and when she will be comfortable to help you out.... she will be your assistant in your training."

Richard worriedly nodded at the sleeping Ruth in his hands, and quickly started to bring her in her room.

÷÷÷÷Timeskip÷÷÷÷

Ruth stared at the roof of her bed room, fear struck her heart like a drum. Though she could do magic, there was a big difference in actually controlling it.

She knew that mages are hard to come by even in this world, but her as one...that was asking for trouble. She had to find a way to Arthur and quick, though it deemed difficult without help.

Ruth saw Richard reading one of his books.... probably warming up before training her, she was really nervous about this, what if she'll screw up? Once he noticed that she wake up, he putted a notebook in it and layed it in the arm chair, then turned back to her with a worry smile.

"Hey.... are you allright? You were sleeping like a rock for a good couple of hours..."

She fidgeted a bit, "I think I panicked a bit, I use magic but I can't master it. I can make things, create things, but protection is completely different."

Ruth froze, "wait, did you say hours?! I really need to go back to Arthur...I bet he got mad. How can anything be worse!?"

Richard layed her back in the bed, the way she is so nervous about stuff is really unexpected, he gave her a glass of water to help her out a little bit.

"Calm down.... you are dismissed from having that role, the King wants you to be as comfortable as possible before you'll do anything else. And i am sure that your friend will understand once you'll find a way to contact him."

====Ironically to the Gang====

Algis wandered the corridors and saw the Black Spook being moody, he turned to her but froze. He was expecting Arthur, not this little girl. This did not stop his fun though, "I suppose you want to know where she is?"

The little beat nodded and chirped and Black spook grinned, "You are still young, you hold no abilities yet and you wish to help her? A war is coming and she will be stuck in it, does your Master know the spell to bring her back?"

At Algis' response he laughed, "He will be fun to tease, though helping him might...nah, I will continue this."

Meanwhile Arthur leaved another mark on a tree, giving a perfect circle for the plan he was making, it usually worked with her and the little baits in the trees should lure her to the most exquisite one, the one in the center.

"She usually wonders around here, so keep your little eyes opened."

Algis was appalled by the adacity of the Black Spook, she then proceeded to drag him to Arthur. The Black Spook grinned at the effort, "You would go this far? I suppose _teaching_ the spell wouldn't hurt the fun."

Arthur sat in a good hiding spot, the small harmless traps were deployed tactically, and something still felt off..... she should have already took the bait and return in the castle for some good explainations for her sudden disappearance, and yet..... not a trace on where she might be, and this really just made him ever so nervous for her health. It's never a good idea to adventure out completly alone, especially in a forest.

"Damn it.... where is she?"

Algis nervously floated to Arthur and patted his shoulder, the Black Spook sighed in humor. _Foolish Man_ his smile returned as Arthur turned to them.

"Still being naive? Your pet has convince me to help to thank her with grace."

Arthur rolled his glowing eyes at the little black creature, saying that he wasn't in the mood to talk with creatures like him was pretty damn repetitive and obvious, but damnit if he wasn't annoying right now.....

"Naive? So trying to find back a-.......n ally is naive for you? And what do you even know about Ruth or her surroundings, if you are here only to annoy me, congratulations..... now drop the act and help me out, or go away and don't bother me. I'm not in the mood to deal with little insolent creatures like you today....."

The Black Spook chuckled, "Kuhuhuhu, so naive, but I suppose I should help. Though you have insulted me, and I feel hurt. Tick Tock, Ruth is on a time limit where she is."

Arthur throwed a magical spear just a millimeter away from Black Spook's back, the anger in his eyes were clear and his hesitations to punish this mocking deadbeat were getting tinier by the second.

"Don't push your buttons too far, deadbeat. Now, since you still didn't ran away, tell me where she is or the dungeons will await your tiny little soul."

Algis booked Arthur’s nose area and looked to the Black Spook, she wanted Ruth back and safe. She knew Arthur missed her too, but fighting won't bring her home.

The Black Spook grinned at the Deadbeat and shrugged, "The realm Spell~ can only go through me~"

Arthur gently pushed Algis away from his face and looked back at the black deadbeat skeptically, he lightly grabbed his tiny hand, bringing his little yellow eyes to pierce through with his glowing ones, with an autoritarian but gentle voice he answered.

"Then bring her back to me."

"Kuhuhuhu, you are a funny one. Though threatening me won't bring her back faster, this involve more cooperation from you. The portal goes through me, but you must have trust in me. That and you must accept me~

Just say it, for the sake of poor Ruth~"

Arthur turned away from the black deadbeat as he considered his proposal, bringing him in the family could be one of their biggest achievements.... or their biggest downfalls. He turned back to Algis and signed her to come towards him.

"No. Nice try, but i won't let you have them that easily. Now, if you don't start to take the matter seriously, then our conversation is over."

Algis booped Arthur’s nose a little harder, tears threatening her tiny eyes. She cooed and whined, the Black Spook shook, she was trying to speak.

His smile became wicked, "How sad, the dear is trying to beg you. It would be ashame if her first words were pleads for you to commit."

The Black Spook sighed and looked away from the trembling Deadbeat. He felt sympathy for her, his Master being the same but...worse.

Arthur cringed at the situation at hand, the black spook knew which buttons to press, he wanted total control..... and Arthur was done from being manipulated and used. He grabbed Algis face very carefully, and slowly removed the tears from her eyes.

"Algis, look at me. Do you truly believe what this dark creature is saying? Look at him better.... do you trust a dark deadbeat whom came out of nowhere, and asks to be part of us?"

Algis looked to the Spook and back to her Master, she nodded with a beaming confidence. This confused the Black Spook, why would she trust him so easily? He could be lying for all she knew, but she put so much trust into his ability to return her friend.

How intriguing.

"Well, that's where you shouldn't be, Algis. He is a dark creature who asks something very big from us, if what he says is true or not, i won't let him corrupt you. So if he doesn't have anything else to offer, we'll find Ruth at our own."

The Black Spook chuckled, "Do you not trust me? How would you know how to open the portal? Are you planning on sacrificing one of your own to become like me? Hehe, the only on with an ounce of my power is...Algis was it?

It is funny to see someone just as cruel as my _former_ Master. Things may go wrong if this continues Arthur Kingsman." The Black Spook leaned a bit into the air. Despite Arthur’s pride, he was curious on this Wraith.

Arthur didn't flinched at his words, he knew how much these dark beings can be manipulative, everything that he is trying to do is having the upper hand over everybody, he wasn't going to let this darkling do how he pleases.

"Call me however you like, but as long as you don't give us a proof that you know a way to get back Ruth, then i don't wish to have nothing to do with you. So.... Open. The Portal."

The Black Spook grinned at the Wraith,"The most I can do without you is show her to you...but to get to her you must commit to me~ I am not your enemy. Though I can not be your friend either...guess I am neutral until you commit."

Arthur was very suspicious of this creature, but if he wanted to show his worth, then he wasn't the one to stop him from doing it.

"Very well, show us where she is..... and i might consider your proposition."

The Black Spook's eyes began to glow, then Arthur saw himself in the center of flames. People were either screaming in agony or dead, but what Arthur saw was a young man with a blood running down his face in front of Ruth.

Ruth was hurt as well, but she was screaming...no calling. What? The sound could not be heard, but the way her lips moved made him think she was screaming for Arthur.

The Black Spook closed the vision and stared at Arthur, "So, what is your choice?"


	7. Loyal Subjects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets a Spooky new wardrobe and a mage.
> 
> +two new characters, we need a little bit of angsty-friendly relationships, don't we?

Ruth sighed and closed the book she was currently reading, since Richard had began his teachings she had done this multiple times.

Her tail was twitchy, it felt as though something was wrong with the air. It felt heavy and a bit stuffy, Ruth shook it off as a human thing.

The Nephilim was quite annoyed to see his new friend still laying in that bed with the same book she started to read from this morning, she was free to go around, to see how the city was like, but all she cared in her head is her master, and it started to be unhealty on his point of view.

He closed the book with more strength than he wanted too, he calmed down and gently layed the book in his magical sack, and turned towards the bored but worried Ruth.

"You should go out, you know? At least see how the kingdom looks like, if you want.... Azra can accompany you, so you won't risk to be harmed."

Ruth was silent but nodded in agreement, she was worried about Arthur yes, but something different has her tail acting up. She stood up and walked to the door to await the dragon.

Azra received the silent command of her former old friend, and waited for the demoness to come out, she seemed..... worried, though she doesn't know why, she knows how to cheer her up, Azra greeted her with a smile before waiting for her to decide where to go first.

Ruth smiled weakly and finally spoke, "Let us venture around the gardens for a while." She walked towards the back of the Castle with the dragon close behind.

Azra slowly nodded at her request, there were oter things she should absolutely see, but a nice walk in the gardens is surely not a bad start.

Ruth hummed a bit as they went through the garden, "Where else is a pretty good place to walk or look around." He tail remained bristled despite feeling relaxed, what was making her like this.

Azra moved her tail around excitedly, she had a nice place in mind to start off the tour, and that was the big market place. She grabbed hwr pants with her teeths, and pointed out a direction with her tail.

Ruth looked down in confusion, but smiled as she figured out where she were to go next. She twirled around and followed the dragon.

She looked around and with her sensitive ears she picked up on the voices she passed by. Each hurt in their own way, "Walking around like she owns the place"

"The King has another one" "Why can't they all die?" Her smile became a frown, but she walked on as though she heard nothing.

Azra frowned at the disrespectful people around talking behind Ruth's back, she had a friend that she really wanted to introduce, but first.... she pointed at one of the giant trees, and layed herself comfortably, now she only waited for Ruth to do the same.

Once she sat down beside her, Azra started to leave an invisible aura around them, and with her sharp eyes, she looked directly into Ruth's green eyes.... slowly, a woman's voice emerged in her head.

"Don't even bother listenings at these lowlings. The King would be already pissed if he heard how they are talking about you. So believe me.... you are not unwelcomed in this realm."

Ruth's eyes grew wide and she grimanced, "You noticed? I am not usually put off like that, but that was with one person. Not a whole kingdom." She shook her head and sighed, "It didn't bother me, just surprised me."

Azra lowly chuckled in her head, her voice sounded wise and mature, yet calm and calculative as she speaks.

"Oh dear, you are so wrong about the whole Kingdom hating you. True, most of them are uncomfortable since you are an unexpected visitor, but you are not unwelcome, the mages and most of the half kingdom surely likes you."

Ruth leaned into the trunk of the tree, "Something is wrong, I have only been here for a day but I can't help but think something is going to happen. Have you ever felt like this?"

Azra remained silent for a good couple of seconds, she felt like this too a good couple of times.... and nothing ever happened, she stretched her limbs a little bit, her wings positionated in a much more comfortable position, while she layed her head in Ruth's legs, her face was bored but quite serious, as she answered her question.

"I do sometimes.... they were always false allarms, but if you sense it too.... then it means that i am not the one turning crazy by age.... something really fishy is going around here.... a true shame, honestly. I had so much more to show you.... but it's better if i'll bring you back in your room, where you are safe. Just to be sure."

Ruth smiled and started to get up when, "Do you smell burning?"

Azra skeptically smelt the air around them, at first she didn't smelt nothing, but then....

"We have to warn Richard!"

Ruth nodded in understanding and took off her shoes, then place her hands down as though hunting prey. She took off in a dash to the castle, she used the trees to increase her momentum. 

By the time she reached the walls the smell became more pronounced, she flung her body over homes and bars. She clawed up the castle wall to a scent that she knew was Richard.

She tapped on the window as the dragon anxiously landed on her shoulders, "Open the window!"

The Nephilim was busy with his trainings, sweats of hard work went down from his front, he was so focused in it..... he could make it.... this time, the spell will work, he was completly sure of that. Suddenly, he heard a rather harsh knock from the window, with a quick swift of magic, he lifted up the window and asked.

"What is it? You have already finished your tour?"

Ruth climbed in and panted, "Smelt burning, go scared. Azra said to come warn you, we were in the forest. Is it a fire?"

The Nephilim raised up his eyebrows shocked by her statement, he smelled the air a little bit.... and he didn't found anything unusual about it, maybe it's one of Azra's over exagerations?

"I don't smell anything that could burn, perhaps you-"

And the cards on the table quickly turned against them, the entrance of the room blew up sendind the door directly at Richard, he quickly created a barrier of magic around himself as Ruth safely climbed up after the harsh shake.

"W-What is happening here?! This has never happened before!"

"Something bad is happening, but I am not familiar with it. Richard, we have to protect the people! I can't do a lot of magic, but I can fight."

Ruth took a hunting stance and stared at the door, awaiting for the intruders. Her tail was Poofed up and her teeth clenched as Richard tried to understand what was happening.

The two unfamiliar intruders stepped inside the room, their face was covered by the smoke of the explosion, small crackling flames surrounded the room who would soon die out quickly, the castle was mostly build in stones, iron and wool afterall..... one of them turned towards a third unfamiliar face, and with his rusky, grumpy voice, he asked.

"Are you sure that here is where the Nephilim is, old man? Remember, if you tried to fuck with us-"

"Ivan, calm down. There is no need to treath him more than we are supposed too, he got the message, loud and clear."

The second voice was more calm but old, almost unemotional. He looked around the room, without a big achievement. They might have used a little bit of overdosed power for the firecrackers..... he has to remember on perfecting it later, he turned back to the man even more older than himself, his vocal cords didn't miss a note to sound unemotional as ever. "Where does he usually practice his magic?"

Ruth stared as the two men looked around, obviously looking over them. They held a few hunter knives and a chain that made her skin crawl, as she stared at the chain the more she recognized it. It was a painful way of stopping magic flow.

If it were to touch her, she would cease to be. She remained quiet as she turned to Richard, with a smile, she used her magic to open the main area door and quickly slammed it.

Ivan quickly blocked the door before it slammed into Istvan. With one furious kick he destroyed the door in half and the smoke was slowly disappearing from their view, angrily looking around, he spotted down Ruth, and from the green stuff that was coming out from her hands, she has to be another magic wielder.

"Look Istvan. Another one, what should we do with her?"

Istvan broke his glance from The Nephilim and boringly stared into Ruth's eyes, after few minutes of silence, he sighed and answered.

"We are not here for her, our priority is The Nephilim...... But. A few extra gold wouldn't certainly hurt."

Richard quickly standed between Istvan and Ruth, he had his arms spreaded out in hope that he would stop from chaining her, he was just as clueless as she is, but that doesn't mean that she deserves to be taken away when she just came into this realm.

"She has nothing to do with this. It's me who you want."

Ruth kept her eyes on the Older man, his gaze was on her. She lightly grabbed the back of Richard's shirt and yanked him out the window, she yanked him upwards and onto her back.

She began to scale the castle wall onto the roof, there she saw what horrors were happening to citizens. Some were being hung, burned, tormented or worse. Ruth growled, "We need to stop them!"

Istvan calmly looked out of the little window as his younger partner was practically yelling to foolishly hope they would show up in front of them, Istvan annoyedly opened his little magical sack, used mostly for busness purposes, others to keep himself safe. He passed a rope at Ivan as Istvan already started to throw up the hook, hopeful to catch them before they escape. He fixed his gaze upon the foortop of the tower, and with one silent murmur he started to climp up the tower.

"We'll do this in the hard way then...."

Richard was shocked by the horrors he saw with his own very eyes, the kingdom was so peaceful yesterday, everyone was happy.... they lived their own life, they served their King with the outmost respect, and now..... all that hard work, was burned into the ground with a couple of flames and explosives..... he would be magic too was involved. He barely registered what ruth said and could only slowly nod as he watched how the kingdom slowly fell before his feets.

Ruth looked around at the sound of metal hitting stone, "Crud, they are after us...Richard? I will hold them off, you go help your people. Hurry cause they are coming." With that, she gave Azra to him and nodded for the dragon to take her friend.

Istvan and Ivan had finally reached the top of one of the towers, and as they finally climbed it, they saw the damn Nephilim brought away from a Dragon, that was.... certainly unexpected, a Nephilim who could tame a dragon? A Hungarian Horntail no less.... and now instead, they had some kind of mage blocking their way, Ivan wanted her to get out the way, Istvan instead, didn't wanted any trouble when their bounty is escaping before their very own eyes.

"Look, there is no hard feelings between you and that Nephilim, what we are doing is simple busness.... but i am not heartless. Hand us over him, and you can walk free, you have my word of bounty hunter."

Istvan carefully looked into her eyes, to try and calculate before hand what she would've decided. Learning your oponents answers gives a big advantage....

Ruth growled, "Oh _that_ is reasonable, allow me to check how many fucks I give about your reasons." Ruth looked around and gave a little fake gasp, "I have none."

She didn't know what fuck meant, but she would sometimes hear Arthur say it. So it should have been alright to say it in a negative way, "You will have to go through me first." She let her eyes take on its green hue, and she snarled.

Istvan brought his right hand on Ivan, blocking him from even waste his breath on taking down the unfamiliar mage. They exchanged a quick nod between themselves and Istvan brought himself in front line while Ivan was going to watch from behind.

"If this is what you want....."

She knew better than to start strong, she used her magic to enhance her strength and she pounced. Her claws pierced his skin on his face, but it seemed he was prepared for her. Her tail swished and something was knocked away, they were jumping her.

She let out a snarl before she took distance from both men, she eyed them each. She knelt down to one knee and watched them.

They would lie if they said that they weren't a little bit surprised by her attack, they were still ready to counter it, but Istvan wasn't reallg grateful that Ivan protwctwd his hide too, honour was his weakness when it came down to a challenge, so, with one short glance at Ivan, he nodded and retreated a little bit abd Istvan could finally fight fairly again, but first.... this couldn't hurt her and his own chances.

"Not bad, but that won't be enough to stop me or him. Turn around while you still have the chance."

_Either he is very strong or he is underestimating me_ Ruth thought with her magic searing hot and very angry. People like this guy goes realm to realm to conquer and hunt, this could happen to her Master. 

With a growl she took stance again and prepared for assault.


	8. Flashback of the Present.

Istvan was ready to launch the assault on the poorly defensed mage, and he was eager to take her down and move along to their priority target..... but hurting a woman..... it goes against his own morality and conscience, and he sometimes really hated himself for this damn conscience, so instead, he threw a dirt with a little dose of drug serum, just to immobilize her enough but at the same time not bringing her in any kind of physicall harm, once he saw it took the effect with the young mage still realizing what was happening, he starte to run off with his partner on tracking down the Nephilim, they saw them flying towards east..... and with a little shortcut, they could arrive in their destination just some seconds after them. 

With a little nod between them, they jumped off from the tower, and quickly used their grapping hook to arrived towards the other tower, and this went with houses, terrains, farms, anything that could speed up their chase, the reward would be theirs, whatever the cost.

Ruth cleared her face and sniff the air, Richard was close and yet far. She growled before leaping into the air and landing on castle walls, but a hard hit on the head sent her flying. Her vision was obscured by the deep red of her blood, her sense of smell faded into the irony taste as it leaked downward. Ruth's attention was on the culprit, one of the invaders had found her.

It was snarling and in armor, but she could make out some of its details. Its skin was dark like murky waters of a swamp and its teeth were all but completely present. Its eyes are blank and full of malice and hate, but its weapon is what drew her. He held a club with an iron top, on it was blood.

She couldn't stay and fight, she had to find Richard. She dashed away from the threat to find the prince.

Richard wrapped his hands safely around Azra's neck, he didn't know where they were going, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know the destination, but something..... just felt off, he barely explored the realm since he was most of the time blocked in the tower of magi, this didn't stopped to recognize the border of the kingdom, and Azra simply flied across it, they were leaving without even trying to save anyone!

"Azra! Where are you going? My people are in danger, we have to save them!"

Ruth found the two bounty hunters instead, her aching head was telling her to rest, she pounced instead. She was already blinded by anger and blood, she catapulted herself into one of the men. She was no longer relying on sight, but she was on her emotions.

Istvan and Ivan closely followed the scent of the Dragon, it wounded itself and the dark blood was still fresh, to clear any of his doubts, he let Ivan. who had a way better nose than him, to smell it carefully.... and once he agreed on where it was going, they quickly followed the trail, their bounty couldn't run away too further from them.

Ruth landed on the first bounty hunter, she could smell him past the blood, and ran her claws across his face. Then she rounded to the other scent, but something dragged her upward.

"Get away from my partner!"

Ivan quickly punched Ruth away from Istvan, she started to be hostile and she was warned two times already..... now he had enough to play the nice guy, he was ready to knock her out senseless but his friend stopped him, again.

"No need to hurt her. She can't do anything while we are in two, and you, lady, you'll help us finding him."

With a growl, Ruth shoved the man off of her. Her eyes remained closed and she felt the dizziness from blood loss, "I will never help you."

Both of them laughed at her futile resistance, one wildly the other calmly, Ivan picked up Ruth with Istvan's consent and let the informations fill her ears.

"Oh but we don't need you to help us willingly, your blood will capture's the Nephilim's nose."

Ruth gave a shakey laugh, "He has never smelt blood, and he should be long gone. You fools."

"That's cute. You underestimate a Nephilim's nose."

Ivan cuts a small piece of flesh from the top of her hands and Istvan cringed a little bit from the blood that was obviously painful for her, it wasn't their fault if she was an obstacle..... but deep down he started to feel sorry for her, even if she asked for it at this rate, now they only had to wait for him before patching her back up.

As The Nephilim desperately cried to Azra on turning back at his homeland, his nose quickly recognized the thousandth of the smell of blood, he ever warned Azra that she was bleeding after hitting that spiky tree, but she didn't stopped. And this particular blood..... was Ruth's! She quickly leaned towards one of Azra's ears, the sound of her wings in mid air started to silence his voice, and this was the safest bet that she could hear him.

"I could smell Ruth's blood, she is in danger! We have to go back, at least for her, please!"

Ruth was losing consciousness, she had lost to much blood within the last hour. The world became darker, and all she could hear were the screams on the innocent.

Iatvan stared worriedly at their captive, they never killed anybody beside their target, the blood of an innocent crawls on his back.

"Ivan, we should atart to patch her up"

Ivan was always worried that Istvan could loose his touch by the older he gets, and unfortunately for the both of them, that was the case when he started to get worried for a dimple, mage soul.

"Istvan, we still haben't got The Nephilim."

He criges a bit on that fact, their price is still not in the surroundings, and they sure as hell can't go back empty handed. But.... killing someone who has nothing to do with this was wrong, she needed a first aid kit as soon as possible.

"Ivan. Patch her up."

"But-"

"The Bounty is coming."

"How ca-"

"I. Am. Sure. Now patch her up."

Ivan spitted on the nearest rock and followed his elder's instruction.

"Whatever you say.... Boss."

(Reader POV)

A forest, bright and filled with creatures and life, big as day. The air was fresh and the smell of soil was present, tree houses were a lined above. Then fire, everything burning. Can't breathe, can't breathe, _can't breathe_!

A woman with pointed ears and a long slender tail, she herself was chubby but we'll built. She pulled you along, the smoke smothered you, you are in front of a portal.

She has already sworn her life to you, she is preparing to die. You can not help her, and she has sent you away with a message:

**Don't forget yourself**

(End Reader POV)

"Ruth!"

Both of the hunters tilted their head on the source of the voice, his dragon flied at high speed ready to try and strike them, but as long as they had this..... Ruth beside them, the dragon couldn't risk to hurt her, they could see the anger in it's eyes and safely landed from a good distance from them, holding the nephilim protectively.

"Azra, let me go! Ruth is in danger!"

Ruth was silent and surrounded by darkness, she could only hear her own breathing and the fast beating of a heart. She slowly looked around and saw something glowing green, a heart.

https://rlv.zcache.com/flaming_heart_green_postcard-r1ec7ffbd25c743c2b9b0b66a21239af1_vgbaq_8byvr_324.jpg

Was it hers? Why...Why is she seeing it? What did this mean? She reached to touch it, but she could not move. All she felt was heavy.

"You can calm down, your friend will slowly recover."

Istvan assured the Nephilim of that, Ivan just sitted there, just beside Ruth to keep a close eye on her and Istvan, he silently hoped that his conscience didn't kicked in right in that age.

"If you willingly come with us, your friend here will have complete medications, once we bring her away from this place, with you alongside your dragon."

He could see the terror filling both of their eyes, the mage tried to object but Ivan had none of it.

"Don't be foolish, boyo. You don't have anywhere else to live, and bwfore you ask.... no, we didn't habe anything to do with.... everything that happened in the land you lived in."

Istvan nodded at Ivan,'s words, he surely was a brute.... but he could be a negotiable person when that part of him is needed, and he wasn't half wrong either, he didn't habe anywherebelse to live.

".... I accept."

" Then boy you are giving up to easy, right Arthur?" A mysterious voice spoke from the left. It was oozing with confidence and snobbishness, and the owner was a small black blob.

The nephilim looked at the source of that voice, he had no idea who they were or how they got here, Azra layed herself in between them, to shield him from these strange creatures, then..... her eyes widened up, he wanted to warn him but it was too late, a large dart pierced through Richard's chest, blood started to pour from his chest and his mouth, he could only make two steps towards Ruth, before falling in front of her.

Istvan and Ivan looked worriedly around themselves, where did that dart came from?! Did they end up in a warzone without even noticing, no.... it couldn't be, they should be deaf for not hearing the fightings around themselves, it must've been a shot from a very long distance, it could've been a very unlucky accident? They tried to stop his bleedings, he was a good sod, and they weren't sended out to take him out, what else they could've done anyways?!

Arthur was shocked by what he saw before his very own eyes, it was just like in the vision.... him already dead from the hit, with the change that there were two people who tried to patch him up, without any rate of success, and Ruth unconconscious on the ground, this shouldn't have happened! Not like this! He turned at the black spook and shook him wildly, seeking answers..... and a good couple of quick ones.

"And now what huh?! Was this part of your plans?! You just tricked me and my only family for your own satisfaction?! Answer me, you bloody deadbeat!"

The Black Spook scoffed, "Don't put this on me, _I_ informed _you_ that we were on a time limit. This is thirty minutes after you thought about agreeing with me, and I still had to concentrate enough to get the two of us in."

He phased from his hold and grumbled over to Ruth, "She should be fine in a few days, and he is dead...only a contract can save him now. He seems to care for the pet...and you have a time limit for that as well, save him or not?"

Arthur growled at hus expectations, he really thought that he will accept anything before even explaining the details? Who was he anyways? He is no one that he currently recognizes, those two strangers didn't seem his friends.... and the Dragon seems the only one who truly cares about him and it's currently in an emotional pain.... but he wasn't here for the kid, he was here for Ruth. 

"I don't recognize him, and you didn't even explain what is this contract about. So unless he is worth something to me.... you can leave him where he is. Well, unless this contract of yours is a very good deal."

The Black Spook stared the hunters up and down, "The fox, how did she come this way? Why did you do this?"

They blinked simultaneously a couple of times.... Fox? What Fox? A she too..... was it talking about the unconscious mage beside them? She..... She wasn't human either?! 

Istvan was the first to recover from that shock, and calmly explained everything that happened, leaving the part where they tried to take her too.... but it was more a tactic to take him out from where ever he hided in that room, he was forced to say the hand cut part, otherwise it wouldn't have make so much sense.... they cared for their skin afterall. They could see the anger in that ghost's eyes, Ivan quickly added that they patched her up as when the nephilim came back for her, making the ghost slightly calmed down..... just slightly.

"And that's everything, basically."

Istvan ended up the explenation, hopeful that the Ghost might consider to leave them alive, what they didn't foolishly know, that he was already too busy to think for a right punishment for hurting Ruth and her friend..... and from how that bastard explained everything.... Ruth had made a good friend with this kid.... he might consider saving his soul, if the contract was good enough.

"So. Deadbeat. What is this contract about exactly?"

The deadbeat hummed, "First put your hand on his chest, then summon your energy through his body and I will handle the rest. Just like we did to get here, without cursing each other."

Arthur was tempted to save him..... but the deadbeat made it sound everything so easy..... that it started to sound very fishy, nothing is gained without a sacrifice..... and he wanted to know what he was sacrificing for saving his life.

"That's it? What do i loose for doing this, exactly? Because no way in hell that this is so simple, there is always a catch or two..... so spit it up, what do i pay for saving this kid's life?"

"The only thing you would have is a new servant, slave, pet..what ever you like. He will be printed either symbol of you or the fox, seeing how she has his loyalty first then it will be her symbol. The one you have gained by allowing me to help you, the necklace boy."

Arthur couldn't resist to cringe a little bit on his description of loyalty, just because he'll be a part of the family in their castle, it doesn't mean he'll ne a slave or a pet. Servant.... sounded more kind and actually precise, but a pet?! What did they teach to this Deadbeat he wonders.....

"Hmm.... i guess we'll see if your words are true or not, but Ruth doesn't know how to deal with a Servant, it's safer if you brand-..... print him of my symbol."

The deadbeat sighed, "As you said, you do not know the boy. It will only destroy his soul if you try, but I suggest you hurry before you take up time _again_ and blame it on me."

But what does mutual feelings matter in saving his life? How does that make a difference for destroying his own very soul? He had a thousand and more questions floating around his mind, and he didn't have much time to ask all about them right now, he could do that later, now this kid had to be saved....

"Fine, fine! Do whatever you have to do then, i just hope Ruth knows how to handle a Servant......"

The Black Spook waited for Arthur to touch the boy and formed a black mist of solitude to catch his escaping Soul, this act slowly brought his body to a false sense of life and formed him into a ghost with Ruth's emblem. 

When it was done, the boy took on a similar ghostly appearance to Arthur, which would change once he can control his unlocked powers. The Black Spook looked to Arthur with a dazed look, "I have enough power to take the three of you, since you are my new master you have yet to find your *yawn* full potential. Now what of those two?"

They had seen more than they could've immagined remotely possible, the nephilim was brought back in life.... but not completly, he was a ghost! Just like the blondie beside him, they dodn't know what was better, following them, or remain in this war and stay away as far as possible from them.

"Depends. If we choose to come with you, what do we gain from it?"

Arthur tried to calm down a little bit before he nearly unleashed his anger at them, they just hurted Ruth... and they expect something from them?! But his morale remained.... no matter what he thinked about somebody.... a potential ally is a welcome ally.

"First of all, you'll have a roof over your head, secondly, i need someone like you, i have a feeling that it won't be so peaceful from now on.... this deadbeat's master will surely try to find him, and i need good bounty hunters to have some targets eliminated or captured."

They both nodded at his offer, it turned out that it was worth a try than remain in this place and risk a dart in their chest just like the Nephilim did, they picked up Ruth and slowly followed them.

"Lead us the way then."

The Black Spook chuckled tiredly and zoomed around the group, slowly transporting them to Arthur’s dimension. He let his being go into Arthur’s Fox pendant and began to rest, close and yet so far.

"See you soon Arthur Kingsmen."

Arthur looked tiredly at Ruth, she was breathing and her pulse was normal, he doesn't know what games he tried to pull off again but he wasn't in the mood for that, just who the hell is this deadbeat?

"She is fine, breathing, it seems she has a normal dream from how she is sleeping...... Your....... help was appreciated. But..... where are going now, back to your former Master?........ Deadbeat?"

====What Brought this on? Let’s See!====

The Black Spook closed the portal and stared at Arthur, any chance to save the Fox would be attempted but he was taking to long to decide. He thought he found an honorable Master, it seems he was wrong. 

"I am leaving, it seems that that we are almost to late to save her~. Good bye." The Black Spook turned away and began to slowly float away.

Arthur was kicked back in the present..... he has no idea on what is going on or why he is still doing here. He couldn't even register what this black Deadbeat was saying...... he quickly grabbed his head to get some clearifications.

"W-Wait...... What-...... What did just happen? Why-..... Why are we still here? Ruth was just..... with us, and her friend. and........ those two strangers....... What did you do?"

Black Spook looked at the man with confusion, "I don't know what you are saying...Now do we have a deal or not?"

For the first time with this strange little deadbeat, he nodded without even thinking twice. He was still very confused on what just happened...... or NOT happened. But they have to save Ruth and her friend quick! Now he knows she is in a real danger, and that the deadbeat wasn't bluffing..... that's all he needed to know.

"Yes,-..... Sure.-...... Whatever! We can make this stupid deal, let's just save Ruth before it's too late!"

The deadbeat flew into Arthur’s chest and a fox pendant was left ad most of Arthur’s yellow reverted to black. The Black Spook began to open up the portal and connect it to the used to be human.

"If we are late, it is not my fault. Just go through it will take a moment, but we should be there before she dies."


End file.
